Daddy's Back
by kk1189
Summary: AU. What if Remus and Tonks survived the war and then had a child? What if it was a girl? And what if Remus left and didnt come back? Until now... Sixteen years later. How will Liv react to him being her new DADA teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I do own Liv though!**

**A/N: This is an AU fic, set after DH. Some of the people who died in that aren't dead in this. Tonks didn't get pregnant until after Voldemort was defeated and it was a girl.**

**This will be mostly centred around Liv, Remus' and Tonks' daughter, and her time at Hogwarts.**

_**Breakfast**_

It had been sixteen years, sixteen long years since he'd left her. It was for her own good, of course. She'd be better off without him after all. They both would. Her and his unborn child.

His daughter.

His baby girl.

Yes it was for their own good. Who'd want a werewolf as a father or a husband?- Not that they'd even gotten that far.

When she had told him of her pregnancy he figured he had two options:

Marry her, the love of his life, and let her face a life tied to an old, poor werewolf.

Or leave and let her find a life with somebody who could give her anything and everything she wanted in the world.

It was clear which the more appealing choice to him was, to stay with her. Marry her. Raise their child together. Watch her grow up and them grow old together.

Yes it was obvious which he'd rather choose, but how could he do that to her?

And so, he made the toughest decision of his life. Packed his old, used bags with his worn, patched clothes and his second-hand items; strengthening his belief that he wasn't good enough for her.

He'd travelled for a while, not knowing where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. Eventually he'd settled in France, found a dodgy neighbourhood and got a job in a pub for just about enough pay to support himself and his monthly Wolfsbane needs.

He worked during the days, no questions asked. It was hard enough to get people willing to work where he did as it was.

Every evening he'd return to his broken down apartment, curl up with a book and fight the urge to return to her loving arms, where everything seemed so much better and brighter.

He'd received two letters just the previous week. One from Hogwarts explaining how they were once again in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a letter he was sure Dumbledore hadn't had to write for quite some time. How he was a prime candidate for the job, and to please get back to the headmaster before the 31st of August.

He'd already had his quill dipped in ink ready to decline, though he was sorely temped to accept, when the second letter smacked in the face.

Literally.

This one was from the Order; it had kept going even after Voldemort. They felt safer knowing their protetion was not just in the hands of the ministry.

There was a new threat rising and they needed his help. This made him think hard. He bit his chapped lip. If there was a new threat rising, one that meant they needed the help of a poor old werewolf, then it must be bad.

They'd be in danger.

He had to go back. He'd accept the job from Hogwarts, go back, and help fight this new threat.

-

And now he was sitting in a park, one he hadn't set foot in for sixteen years, waiting for his oldest friend to show up and fill him in. He bounced his knee impatiently. Said oldest friend was once again late.

Typical.

He was always late, even when visiting Remus in France.

It had taken Sirius a good few years to forgive Remus for what he did. He may have understood why he did what he did, but that didn't mean that he approved of it, or of how he left her.

Eventually though, he forgave him or maybe he ignored it. Remus didn't know which, too glad to have his friend back to question his luck. Even with his aparant mercy though, Remus could always sense a little resentment from him.

His visits had been less frequent over the last few years. Sirius had settled down with a wife and kid of his own now.

He used to come bearing news of how everyone was doing. Even Tonks and Liv, and although Remus didn't say anything about them or ask about them Sirius offered this information freely, changing the subject quickly after. He knew Remus needed to be told they were alright.

Just as Remus was becoming restless he spotted his childhood friend walking towards him and stood to greet him with a hug.

"Moony! Good to see you mate! How've you been?" greeted Sirius.

"Quite well, Padfoot, quite well, and you?" Remus replied.

"Never better! Oh! Come on, were going to be late!" Sirius hastily tried to usher him up the road.

"Late? Late for what?"

"Breakfast and an Order meeting… Uh, you should probably know it's at Tonks' place," he told him quietly. At Remus' uncharacteristically shocked face, he quickly added, "You need to know what's going on mate, and it was Tonks' turn to hold a meeting… and breakfast, but don't worry she already knows your going to be there. Liv too, so there'll be no nasty shooks… for them. Now come on!"

-

Everyone was already sitting down to breakfast by the time Liv stumbled out of bed. Everyone, of course, being her mum, her godfather Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Kingsely, Hesta, Sirius, Emmiline, Remus, George, Ginny, Harry and James- Harry and Ginny's son.

He wasn't allowed to stay for the meeting. Neither was she. They were too young, two years away from being of age. Two years more of constant curiosity. They were just about to go into their 5th year of Hogwarts, and despite both being sorted into Gryffindor, they didn't get on well at all.

They ran in two completely different circles. James' had a rather large group of friends, while Liv prefered to stick with just her two best friends.

They were both "trouble makers"; pranksters; ring leaders of mayhem- separately. Flying under the radar is much easier with just three.

McGonagall would probably have a heart attack if they put their heads together. They were more than a handful on their own.

Their prime targets were each other. Always.

As she reached the end of the stairs she remembered what her mum had told her the night before, _'he'll be here for breakfast and an order meeting.'_

He was here right now!

Just as she stepped off the last stair, she stumbled, because of her groggy sleepy haze of course, stubbing her toe on that damn cabinet that was the black spot in her every morning!

"Liv's up!" she heard her mum chuckle from the kitchen.

"Wow no pressure to be a concerned mother or anything, I only just shattered my toe completely!" She called out dramatically getting up and walking through the dining room to get to the kitchen.

"You ok hon?" questioned Tonks, "Want me to go beat up the big bad cabinet for you?" she teased good naturedly.

"Haha, if that were the rule we'd never have any furniture with you living here!" countered Liv, getting some cereal.

"Hey!"

"What? You know it's true!"

"Mean..."

"Its morning…"

"Nice defence. It's morning. Got anything better?"

"Hmm… Stubbed my toe?"

"Me too," she sighed.

"Then I propose we get rid of the cabinet. No one would have to know, we could do it in the middle of the night like all dressed in black, it won't be missed. It'll be top secret!" Liv joked.

"Should I be worried?"

"Bout what?"

"That I'm either raising a criminal or a lunatic…"

"Nah it's the good kind of lunacy."

"My favourite kind!"

"So about the cabinet?"

"I like the cabinet…"

"Guess I'm on my own then…" this Liv mumbled with and evil smile.

"What was that?" questioned Tonks.

"Nothing," replied Liv, greeting the rest of the table with a, "morning," purposely avoiding the gaze of the tired looking man.

A chorus of, "Good morning," was heard as she took her place in between Charlie and Sirius across from James.

"What are up to today, Liv?" asked James, eyes shooting up from his plate quickly.

"Uhh... I'm going to pick up my books. Why?" she replied running a hand through her vivid green short hair.

"Just wondering if you wanted some company." He said with a sly smile, and after a minute of her silence added, "Do you?"

"I think I can manage on my own, thanks." She said with a slight smile of her own. Whatever his angle for wanting to accompany her was, she was certainly not going to entertain the possibility.

He looked a little put out, she noticed. Good prank foiled. "Oh do cheer up James, I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to plot and scheme against me."

"I'm sure I will," he winked, dazzling smile plastered back on his face.

Liv rolled her eyes, and out of the corner caught a look that made her stomach flip for the most curious reason.

Remus. He looked... Proud? Happy?

She frowned. His body language would indicate nervous. Nervous was perfectly understandable. Nervous was to be expected. Nervous was what she wanted. And nervous he was, but still, there was a slight smugness to his expression and a strange glint in his eye as he caught the gaze of Sirius.

Liv gritted her teeth. This man didn't deserve that glint, or the tiny yearning look in her mothers eye as she glanced quickly at him and then back at her plate.

The table quietened a bit, some of the occupants noticing Liv's stare- Remus included.

Her lip curled slightly; an unconscious look of disgust she couldn't hide for the coward who fathered her.

"Mum?" She turned her head sharply in Tonks' direction.

Her mother quirked an eyebrow; unable to talk.

Liv got up from her seat and walked to her side, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Love you."

A quiet whisper of support.

She left them to their meeting then.

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

Liv woke up the morning she was heading back to Hogwarts at seven o'clock in her mums bed. She smiled remembering they had had a 'movie night' the night before. A goodbye.

Ahh movie nights. Not something they did a lot. It wasn't very often Tonks had a full night off work without some emergency these days and even if she did, Liv would mostly declined her offers. Having her mother dead on her feet in the middle of a duel wouldn't help. She worried about her mother enough as it was.

They had gone and bought their weight in sugary goods, spreading all the sweets out on the bed before popping the first DVD into the player. A gift from Liv's great grandmother to Tonks.

Liv found out the hard way that when her mother said the curious divice, "ate small discs," she hadn't actually meant it literally.

It was the last night they had together until Christmas. For most this was fine, even a welcome break from their parents even, Liv assumed. This wasn't the case for her though. She and her mother were close, always very close. Her mum was all she really had. Tonks had to be both parents for her. Yes, had many male 'father' figures in her life growing up. More than any girl could need, or want, she'd often thought; Sirius and Charlie could be terribly intimidating at times. But her mum never seemed to think that was enough, and though she never voiced these opinions Liv had always dispelled them when she'd get that look in her eye. The look that said she didn't think she was good enough.

It hadn't been easy, not for Tonks or Liv. There was always the rebellion and fights and disagreements that went with mother and daughter, but the tragedy that preceded her birth had brought them closer where it would push many others apart. They didn't dare question their luck in this.

Sitting up she looked over at her mum. Her hair had turned into her 'depressed colour' mousy brown.

Liv sighed, she hated to wake her up from her dreams, especially when in a few hours she'd have to say goodbye. Hard as it was for Liv to say goodbye she suspected it must be ten times harder for her mum; Liv would be going back to school and her friends, her mum would be returning to an empty house alone.

She was sure she had friends over a lot while she was at school, hell they were over a lot when she wasn't at school. She worked loads too, and though this was not a very comforting thought given her mothers profession, Liv was glad she kept busy.

She reached over and shook Tonks. Not even a murmur from her. Liv smiled to herself, sugar induced coma she suspected. Only one way to fix that!

She got up and walked to the kitchen and over to the sink, grabbing a glass on the way, she filled it up with icy clod water.

Walking back up to Tonks' room, she chuckled to herself, getting ready to run. Mummy Tonks was not going to be happy about this.

She tip-toed into the room, trying not to wake her and though she was sure that wasn't going to happen, she didn't want to wake her before the water had a chance.

At her bedside positioning the water glass over her sleeping mothers head, the woman who gave her life, she frowned. Second thoughts seeped their way through her conscience.

She grinned and tipped the water over her anyway.

Tonks shot up faster than you could say, 'bloody cold!' just in time to see a bright orange flash of hair and hysterical laughter race out of her bedroom.

"LIVELLA!" she shrieked, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST NYMPHADORA!" Liv screamed back.

-

After being chased down the street, and two neighbouring streets Liv finally gave up, the stitch in her side taking over. Her mum was an auror, this was her job, Liv didn't stand a chance.

She was now in her room, packing for going back to school, while Tonks made her breakfast, mmmm she could smell it. Bacon.

"Liv, breakfast!" Tonks shouted up to her.

"Coming!"

Liv ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, without stubbing her toe; yes she had taken care of that.

"What's the evil grin for?" Tonks asked, already tucking into her breakfast.

"Evil grin? I don't know what your talking about," she replied innocently.

"Aww, my little evil mastermind," she cooed sweetly before her expression melted and turned hard, "what did you do?"

"Oh nothing," she winked.

Tonks chuckled, rolling her eyes. "It won't be the same around here without you, kid."

-

They had made it to platform 9 and 3/4 just in time to have their usual outrageously long goodbye.

Everyone still in the order went together to the platform to say goodbye. They were well known for opposing the dark arts and their kids were the easiest way to get to them. One of the members of the Order protection was Remus.

He had been watching the interaction between them for a while now, they were close. So close. It must be killing Tonks to watch her go, and Liv too.

They were hugging, Liv had already gotten her trunk on the train and came back to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you," sniffled Tonks.

"Oh mum please don't cry, you'll make me cry!"

"I can't help it!"

"Kay," Liv choked out in a whisper.

"Try to keep yourself out of trouble!" Said Tonks regaining her composure and dabbing her eyes.

"Ha, would you stay out of trouble?" She joked lightly.

"You know the answer to that and the answer I have to give. Figure it out," She said with a slightly watery smile.

Liv laughed, "I better go, the train is about to leave."

"Yeah... bye."

"Bye."

And she was gone, off to another year at Hogwarts, and four months without her mum.

-

**-Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Liv got on the train she got her trunk and set off to find her two best friends, Michael and Rachael.

She had met Micael first. On the Hogwarts Express in first year. She was with James, they were together being the only person each other knew. Having wandered the corridors for a while and finding nothing empty they decided to ask a boy if they could share with him.

Liv and Michael immedietly hit it off. James, however didn't.

They had met Rachael in line to be sorted, and along with a few other boys and two other girls were sorted into Gryffindor.

Ashley and Claire, the two girls who shared the 5th year dormitory and also major pains in the ass. There was an obvious divide in the girls of Gryffindor in their year. It wasn't that they faught a lot, they just didn't talk often. They had nothing in common to talk about with them, thank God, so they prefered to stay to themselves. It was a system that worked for them quite well. Liv had tried to be friends in the beginnning but soon found out that some people just didn't click. It was for this reason that they spent most of their time in the common room- if that was they way things were for Liv and Rachael, they were definitly a lot worse for Michael, he was on his own in is dorm.

She walked down the train weaving her way through people from scared looking first years to gloomy seventh years, until she reached a compartment with the tell tale sign of her friends. They had the blinds drawn and had put up a sign:

_'Liv wanted, _

_Dead or alive,_

_Reward!'_

Yep this was their handiwork. She opened the door but before she even had gotten a foot insde it she was flattened by an over excited blond, who was now hanging onto her for dear life.

"Jeez Rach, don't squash her before we even get to Hogwarts!" Michael said lifting the girl off Liv so he could help her up. Always a gentleman that Michael, Liv found herself thinking. Once she was standing she gave him a hug, which he returned happily.

"Whats my reward?" Liv asked.

"Well we were going to offer immunity from any pranks that we may have planned for this week but since your the evil mastermind behind said pranks, how about another hug?" Rachael told her brightly, engulfing her in her arms once again.

"I like that reward," said Michael joining in.

Liv laughed, "Okay enough or we won't have enough time to exicute my plan!"

"Plan?" They were intrigued now, there was no going back.

-

Liv walked down the corridor in search of James' compartment. They would be at Hogmeade in about twenty minuets, everything was going to plan.

She stopped outside his compartment. It was the loudest one she had passed so far, not supprisingly, and knocked.

No answer, they probably couldn't hear her, she knocked again louder this time. The door opened to reveal a smiling James Potter.

"Liv! What a suprise! Have you come to accept my invitation?" He was being cocky. She had the attention of their whole compartment now.

"No actually I haven't." His face fell ever so slightly. "But I have come to offer a truce, its OWLs year this year and I'm actually hoping to pass some," she held out her hand to him and gave him a pumpkin pie, "so consider this a 'white flag'."

She looked at him expectantly. He eyed the pumpkin pie as if to see if there was anything wrong with it, then sniffed it. He finished inspecting it, apparently deciding there was nothing wrong, and took a hesitant bite.

Liv smiled as he swallowed it, "Let the games begin Potter." His eyes grew wide. She had tricked him, and he actually believed her! He opened his mouth to say something only to find that his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Liv laughed and took off down the corridor back to her compartment. Suuuure she could have just hexed him, but it was so much more fun when it was his own doing.

-

The sorting was over now they could finally eat. They had gained 7 new Gryffindors, three girls and four boys, they would make good pawns to her later, she was sure.

She hadn't seen James at the table, probably getting his tongue unstuck by Madam Pomfrey. She chuckled quietly to herself picturing it. Not quietly enough apparently.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Rachael.

"Oh just thinking James is probably still getting his tongue unstuck. Its quite a funny image when you think about it!" They too shared in her chuckling.

"I don't think his friends are too happy about it, Claire and Ashley keep glaring at us," Rachael said laughing.

"Probably because his tounge was out of order for the rest of the journey," replied Liv.

"Yeah probably. Oooooooh ice-cream!"

Live smirked, that girl gets distracted way too easiliy.

The doors to the great hall opened and James came in along with Mcgonagall. He didn't look to happy, neither did McGonagall for that matter.

"Do you think he told on us?" Asked Michael.

"No I don't, and even if he did, he didn't know it was you two, so as far as your concerned you dont know anything about anything, okay?"

"No were not going to let you go down on your own!" Argued Michael.

"There will be plenty of time over the course of the year to go down with me."

Michael looked a little uncomfrtable at this but stayed silent anyway. McGonagall gave Liv a pointed stare as she was walking by them, but had that look on her face. A look Liv had seen many times before, it said, 'I know it was you, I just can't prove it!' Liv looked down at James, she caught his eye and smiled her gratitude. He gave her a nod. Even though they did this to each other, they never got teachers involved when they could help it, and they never failed to show that appreciation for it either, even if it was just a smile

After everyone was finished dinner Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "I have some start of term notices for all of you, not just first years," he looked at a few students in particular, "you are not to enter the forrest on the grounds, it is forbidden. Talk to you house quiddich captain if you wish to try out for the teams. And also, I'd like all of you to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin," Everyone clapped for him, Liv didn't, Remus stood and put a hand out to stop the clapping with a modest smile.

"Now off to bed everyone, and try to get in a few hours rest before classes start tomorrow," He had a knowing look on his face when he said this, "first years follow your prefects. Good night."

Liv got up and exited the great hall with Michael and Racheal, they walked a longer way than everyone else so they could talk without being over-heard by anybody.

"Hey Liv?" Asked Rachael curiously.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"How come you didn't clap for Professor Lupin?" She asked.

Liv stopped in her tracks, she didn't think anybody had noticed that.

They knew something was up now.

She sighed, she had to tell them sometime. "Because he's my father."

Rachaels and Michaels eyes grew wide, "He's your dad?!"

"No! He's my father, he's not my dad, not everyone can be a dad, you have to work for that. It doesn't take much to be a father." She looked at the ground and contined walking.

They dropped the subject, they already knew her family situation.

They walked slowly, and filled the time it took to get to Gryffindor tower with meaningless conversation about nothing important.

Once they got back to the common room, Rachael and Liv said goodnight to Michael and went up to bed. They hadn't noticed Claire and Ashley in the common room, they entered their dorm quietly so as not to wake them if they were asleep.

They weren't asleep but the curtains were drawn on both beds. They were talking. About Liv.

They weren't evsedropping exactly, it wasn't thier fault the other girls didn't know when a good scilenceing spell was needed.

"I can't believe she did that to him!"

"I know, what a bitch! I would never be able to do that to him! He's too hot for that!"

The girls both giggled. Liv didn't need to hear anymore of this, she slammed the door closed, the two girls squealed before being silent.

"Hey Rach do you think they might teach us how to keep a private conversation private this year?" She asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I don't know Liv, that class might be filled up with bimbos who don't know of any scilencing spells before we get to sign up for it!"

"Pity. But it is only fair, I suppose, some people do need it more than others."

"Yeah."

They got changed and ready for bed, both climbed into Rachaels bed, drew the curtains and placed a scilecing spell on the bed so they could catch up with each other on what they did over the summer without being over-heard. They wouldn't let two idiots ruin their night.

-

**-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

This is the lonest chapter I've done with all my stories, so enjoy and review!

'these quotation marks are thoughts'

-

It was the first day of term and Liv had woken up with only a mere three hours of sleep the night before, her and Rachael had gotten carried away with their 'catching up' and ended up staying up very late, or really early, depending on how you look at it. Didn't really make a difference to Liv how she looked at it, she was tired, thats all she really cared about. That and getting down to breakfast in time enough to get some food before having to rush off to class. They had woken up late as it was, and Liv noticed with an angery flutter in her stomach that Ashley and Claire were already gone. Would it have killed them to wake her or Rachael up!?

Shaking Rachael out of her slumber, she padded across her room to get her toothbrush and other bathroom items that she would have to make do with instead of having a shower, 'too late for that now,' she thought bitterly.

She could hear Rachael getting ready too, it didn't sound like she was too happy with their dorm mates actions either. Were they really that pissed off about James thing? If they were they should mind their own bloody business and stop acting like such asses before Liv decided to fight fire with fire. 'That would be quite enjoyable though.'

She walked out of the bathroom and started to get dressed as Rach walked into the bathroom to get ready.

There was something else on Livs mind. Something bigger than two idiot dorm mates and being tired for the first day of classes. Something that she was dreading but if given the choice she would probably still choose to do. DADA class. It was her favourite subject and now it could take History of Magic's place as most hated. All because of one man, Remus Lupin. So much pain he had caused her mother by leaving, sure she tried to hide it from Liv but it was obvious that she still hurt over it. He had taken so much of her mum just by leaving and now he was back, and going to take her favourite subject? No.She wouldn't let him, he'd scarred her more than he knew, there's now way he is going have this too.

"Ready?" asked Rachael coming out of the bathroom.

No responce. Rachael looked over at her, it looked as if she was in a trance, she was just staring at the wall as if it was the most intesting in the world. She walked over and put a and on her shoulder. Liv jumped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

Racheal gave her a sympathatic smile, "About Professor Lupin?"

Liv smiled back a weak smile and nodded. Rachael walked over to her and linked her arm leading her out the door and down to breakfast. "I'm not going to play the great friend roll and act like I know exactly what its like to be in your position."

Liv frowned, "Your not?"

"Nope. But-"

"Ahh I knew there had to be a but," Liv smiled.

"Will you just shut up and let me make you feel better?" she was smiling too.

"You have, believe it or not but I already know what your going to say." She spoke confidently.

"You do?"

"Mm hm, was it something along the lines of I'll always be there if you need to talk?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much it." she said.

"Cheesy!" Liv teased.

"Hey! I was trying to cheer you up. Its you fault, you made me be cheesy, I shoud be mad at you!"

"Riiiiight, lets get some breakfast."

"Mission accomplished!"

"'Scuse me?"

"Well your all cheered up now!"

'You couldn't be more wrong Rach.'

-

They met Michael down in the comon room and headed to breakfast. McGonagall was in the middle of handing out the timetables just as they got there.

Liv scaned hers frantically, eyes roving over all the meaningless leters, none making sence to her except for the sequence that made up the class she just wasn't sure about anymore. It was today. Second class. After Transfiguration. Liv smiled in spite of herself, last year she would have loved this morning, funny how things change like that.

"Transfiguration first!" Said Michael brightly grabbing a peice of toast off the table, "Glad its not Potions!"

"Potions isn't so bad!" Said Liv making herself a bacon sandwich.

"Yeah thats 'cause your good at it!"

"Well maybe if you tried harder..." She let the sentence hang in the air.

"Well maybe if you tried harder at Aincent Runes they wouldn't be so bad!"

Liv stuck her tounge out at him and smiled, "I think you must have forgotten that my average grade in that class in an E."

"That doesn't make the class enjoyable." He smiled smugly.

"What d'you mean?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Just because your good at something doesn't make it fun," He answered wisely, "I think you must have forgotten my average grande in potions is also an E!"

"Hmm."

"You made her speachless! You made her speachless!" Rachael chanted in a sing song voice.

Liv smiled, her first genuine one since she had woken up. She had great friends.

-

Transfiguration had just ended. It was an odd class, McGonagall kept staring at her, as if trying to read her mind. Probably trying to find out if she was ok with her new DADA professor. She started off the class with a bang, walking in as a cat at first and then transforming. The class was interesting, she was sure, too bad she was only pretending to pay attention. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop thinking about the next class. She knew she should have savoured her time before she had to go to his class, but her thoughts were consumed with him, was he a good teacher? Harry and Ron had told her he was, once when she was younger and asked about him, she didn't do that anymore just acted like it didn't matter to her. Would he favour her? Or the oppistie? 'Probably the latter,' she thought all the evidence so far in her life pointed that way.

She was cut out of her musings by McGonagall ending the class early. Must be a first day thing, maybe McGonagall is getting soft.

"Liv, could I have a moment before you leave?" 'Nope not soft, just didn't want to eat into the next classes time,' she thought with a chuckle.

"We'll wait for you outside." Rachael and Michael told her. She nodded.

"Yes Professor?" She asked as soon as the last students had left.

"I wanted to talk to you about Animagi."

"Animagi? Why?" Liv was confused now, 'she held me back to talk about Animagi?'

"Yes Animagi, I think with the right help you could be one." She walked around her desk and sat at her chair.

"With all due respect Professor, with the right help anyone could be an Animagus."

Profesor McGonagall smiled,"Thats not exactly true, it can go horribly wrong sometimes, there a certain amount of luck involved, what I'm saying is with you I don't think as much luck would be needed."

"It can go horribly wrong," she repeated, "good thing your not a sales women Professor, you'd be sacked on your first day."

McGonagall pursed her lips, weather she found the joke distasteful or was trying not to laugh Liv couldn't tell. She smiled slightly. 'Guess she was holding back a smile!' "Transfiguration is in your blood Liv, I really don't think it would take you that long to be able to change." Liv frowened. "You have showen remarkable ability in this class, I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to do this as soon as January, it you put work into it, it usually takes someone years to be capable of this."

'Carpe Diem, if McGonagall is this confident, why not? There's not many people who can. Its pretty amazing.' It had always fasinated her when Sirius would transform for her and when McGonagall did it too. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

McGonagall grinned, "Very well, we'll have weekly classes, when you get your quiddich practice times, come and see me, wouldn't want you miss any of those."

Liv smiled, "no we wouldn't, the house cup is ours this year Professor."

"Glad to hear it, I'll keep you to it, now get to class." Liv thanked her and left, but just as she had gotten to the door McGonagall called out, "I dare say if we are to win, we'll need our seeker breathing properly, not an easy feat when ones tounge is stuck to the roof of his mouth." She gave her a stern look.

"Yes professor!" Liv looked down at her shoes and left the classroom.

"What was that about?" Asked Micheal when he spotted her.

Liv grinned, "McGonagall thinks I could be an Animagus."

"Seriously?!" Squealed Rachael.

Liv nodded proudly.

"Thats amazing Liv!" Michael said, looking down at his watch, "not to, uhh put a dampener on your news but were dead late."

Liv grabbed the arm his watch and cheaked it. Her eyes grew wide, "Bugger! We better run!"

-

They ran the whole way to the DADA classroom, it was quite far away. Michael was the first to get there, he opened the door but didn't let go of the doorknob and tripped backwards over the over the threshold, causing Liv to trip over his feet and land on top of him. Rachael, who had seen the whole thing happen collapsed in fits of laughter, which soon turned into coughing because she was out of breath. Liv lifted herself up on her arms and glared at Michael, it looked like she was trying to burn a hole into his head, "You are worse than my mum!" she whispered to him with clenched teeth. She got up off of him and went over to her laughing friend, "Are you alright?" She asked holding out a hand to help her up.

She nodded wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, still laughing.

"Good, then I don't feel bad in the slightest for saying you sound like a hyenia!" She looked around the whole class was laughing. Professor Lupin looked stunned.

"I think we've found our missing students class," he grinned, "why don't you three take your seats."

Liv walked forward to take a seat, the only ones left were right at the front, 'great!' She sat down and took her books out. 'He probably thought were skipping class,' Liv thought with a smile, 'that must be why he smiled so much when he said he found his missing students, got him doubting.'

She looked over at Michael, he mouthed the words "I'm sorry!".

She smiled back, telling him it was okay.

The lesson was about the Abrix curse, "Once used it burns the skin, every inch, and turns it a blistering red..." he was saying, the whole class was hanging on his every word.

Liv tried to pay attention to him, but she already knew about that curse and it seemed her attention span wasn't what it usually was today. She crossed her arms on the table and lay her head down on them. She watched him, not hearing him, just watching, he looked so confident when he was teaching not like when she saw him before or after Order meetings. He looked at home. Except when he caught her eye, he seemed to faulter then, it was interesting the power she held over him without even doing anything. She was so tired, she could close her eyes and just listen, that sounded like a good idea.

"Am I boring you?" Hmm that didn't sound like anything to do with the curse. Someone was poking her. She opened her eyes to see who it was, Michael, as if he hadn't done enough today, he goes and pokes her too! He nodded his head towards the front of the class. Professor Lupin was standing there with his arms crossed over his cheast, leaning on his desk and a smug grin on his face. The whole class was silent, that ment one thing.

Liv bit her lip, "Sorry, what was the question?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I believe it was, am i boring you?"

"Oh no... sorry...I just... I already know about this curse and... y'know first night back... not much sleep." Liv stumbled over her words.

He smiled, "how do you know about this curse? Did you read the textbook ahed?"

"Oh no my mum told me about it," she replied without thinking, her eyes grew wide and she looked at him, his smile looked forced.

"Yes, that one she would know of, a couple of dark wizards got quite fond of it before you were born. Your mum was one of the Aurors assigned to take care of it I believe." He looked lost in thought. A surge of possivness surged through her veins out of nowhere, how dare he talk about her mum, he left her! She knew she was being irrational and that she brought it up, but she couldn't help it.

He restarted the lesson before he got too deep into his thoughts.

Liv felt something hit her on the back of her head, she looked around the classroom, the only other person not deeply fixated on what Lupin was saying was James, "Its a note!" He whispered down to her, drawing disapproving stares from the people around him.

She looked around for the note, it was lying on the ground a few feet away, she reached over to get it, just as she had it in her hand her chair, which was balancing on two legs while she retreved the note, came from under her and she landed on the ground with an "oomph!" Once again everyone laughed.

She stood up and looked around at James, he was laughing hardest, he looked at her and shrugged, she had givin him a free one! It wouldn't happen again, she'd make sure of it, if she got out of this class alive that is.

"I think your more tired thian you think you are, prehaps you should put your head down," said Professor Lupin.

"No I'm fine, just dropped my pen." She grabbed a pen off the desk and held it up with a false smile, he raised a disbelievng eyebrow and cotinued on with class. She rolled her eyes marveling at how much she had already done to embarass herself in just the first class with him. Shaking her head she opened the note, it read:

_Quiddich try-outs after last class, I ran into Abby on the way here, she told me to tell you she wants the whole team there so to try and not get detention. _

_James._

_P.S, try not to break your neck either, at least not before you agree to go out with me. _

Stay out of detention, possible, she didnt have potions today and that was her main source detainments. Keep neck intact, not as easy as it sounds...

-

Quddich try-outs were over, they now had a new goal keeper and chaser, both sixth years. Their team was mainly made up of the older years in Gryffindor, their captain, Abby Wood was a sixth year and a chaser along with the new sixth year, Tom Green and Liv. Their new goal keeper was also a sixth year Paul Bennet. Seeker was James. Their beaters were a seventh year, Stephen O'Neill, and a burly fourth year Aiden Simmons, he was the youngest of them.

Liv had stayed behind after the rest of the team packed up for the day. She had to clear her head. She was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed James didn't leave with the rest of them.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She was so startled she nearly fell off her broom. "Uhh yeah I'm fine," she said, quickely regaining control of the broom.

James stared at her, "I ment about after class today, if I were in your position, I wouldn't be okay. How are you about it?" He asked clumsily.

Liv stared at the handle of her broom, "I don't know how I'm supposed feel, its jsut so confusing. I don't even know how people expect me to feel. I think they think that it shouldn't really bother me, 'cause truthfully, besides mum, your the first one to ask me," she looked at him in the eye, "like I mean really ask me."

James looked supprised, "You mean no one asked you how you felt about him comming here before he came here?"

"Nope."

"So how do you feel then?"

She looked back at her broom, "I told you I don't know how I feel."

He moved closer and turned her head with his hand, "You told me you dont know how you're supposed to feel."

She licked her lips, "I... I don't think I would have said no to him being here if I had been given the choice. I just... I don't know... I hate him for hurting my mum, but then I think, how can I hate someone I don't even know? And then I think I should know him, but I don't so he obviously doesn't want to know me, or didn't at least, so why should I bother to spare thought for him. I shouldn't care! He didn't care!" She said this quickly, all in one breath, know why she was opening up to him, she just... was.

"Wow, you are confused." James smiled. Looking into her eyes. They were a pretty sea blue today.

Liv laughed, 'wow his eyes are amazing!'. "Yeah, I guess I am." 'About more things than that apparently.'

"Y'know sometimes its easier to talk to someone who you aren't that close to about things, and you Liv have issues. We should do this again."

Liv smiled, "I do have issues," she mumbled under her breath, "sure lets do this again."

James heart soared.

"But that doesn't mean that we stop our little prank war!" She said.

He snorted, "I'd hardly call it little!"

Liv rolled her eyes, "Whatever it is then. Come on its starting to get cold."

"I'll keep you warm!"

"Congrats you just ruined the moment."

"Moment?"

"Yeah that was a moment." She told him, "We havn't had one for ages," They started to make their way back up to the castle.

"No we haven't." He said softly so she couldn't hear.

-

Well that was a long one!

REVIEW and tell me what parts you liked and what you didn't, I put in lots of different interaction with different charachters so tell me who and which you liked best so I know what to put more of...

-Katie


	5. Chapter 5

Liv knocked on McGonagalls door the next day after classes. Tuesday turned out to be a very bad day with classes. It involved double potions, History of Magic and Aincent Runes. It ad to have been the worst potions class she ever had! Snape was treating her worse than anybody else in the class. He usually favoured her more than any other Gryffindor almost as much as a Slytherin, and that was saying a lot! But this year e was just being plain mean! Liv suspected it had somethingto do with Remus. She kew from Sirius that they were in the same year at school, and that they definitly were not friends. He had made that clear. Maybe he was trying to get back at Remus by treating Liv badly.

'Ha,' thought Liv, 'Snape obviously hasn't though THAT plan through, he doesn't care about me. Snape is losing his touch!'

"Come in!" she heard McGonagall call out.

Liv turned the doorknob and walked into the office, McGonagall wasn't alone, there sitting in the chair in front of her desk was the man she was just thinking about, Remus Lupin.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I din't realize you had company," she said turning to leave. 'Oh please don't tell me to stay!'

"Its alright Liv," McGonagall said, Liv stopped and turned around, "did you need something?"

"Uhh not exactlyProfessor, you wanted to know my quiddich timetable..." She said with a pointed look towards Remus. He stood to leave. 'Yes!'

"Oh, no Remus, its okay stay," McGonagall told him, "Remus is a former Gryffindor also, I dare say he wouldnt let the secret to our sucess this year out, will you?" She directed the final bit towards Remus and smilled at Liv.

Liv smiled back a short forced smile, 'Oh no shes trying to get us to talk, she couldn't be more obvious if she tried!'

"Not at all I'm already holding Ravenclaws 'secret to sucess for this year'," he chuckled, "one of their second year girls saw fit to run it by me."

McGonagalls eyes lit up, "we'll talk later Remus." He laughed.

Liv just stood there uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Remus, "Well, Abby wants us training every day after dinner, even more on weekends, shes turned into a maniac Proessor! If there was an award for most motivated quiddich captain of the year, in the insane catagory, she'd win it hands down."

McGonagalls eyes widened, "everyday?"

Liv nodded, "only until we beat Sly, uhh play Slytherin, sorry shes got us on this believe it and it will happen regime," she expained sceptically, "anyway after that match I think she has it down to four times a week."

McGonagall frowned, "she can'tdo that, other houses need the pitch to practice."

"Oh she has that covered too! Were going to be playing 'ground quiddich', its to work on our formations and fitness. You'd swear it was the world cup she was competing in!"

McGonagall was silent for a few minuets, "would you like to leave it until next year then?" she asked looking at her regretfully.

"No." Liv answered immediatly.

"Theres going to be alot on your plate this year as it is."

"I don't care, I can handle it, I'll do it before quiddich, or after it all the same to me."

"What about homework?" she asked looking stern.

"Let me worry about homework Professor." Liv flashed her a sly grin, "I'll skip quddich a few times, Abby will just think I've gotten detention or something, I don't really think she expects me to make it to every practice as it is."

McGonagall considered her words, she knew it was true she had been Livs Head of House for five years now, every detention she ever got had to be run by her first and there was no use in denying it, she had detention a lot. "Alright, how about this, we'll use the time before the match studying and reserching it, I'll try to fix as many of your detentions as I can to accomidate this and as it is not the mose enjoyable part of the prosses it'll be killing two birds with one stone. And if by some mirical you don't get detention, I'll fix a time and send a note to Abby expaining that I needed you for something." She said this last part with a tinge of disbelief and hope in her voice.

Liv gave her a don't-count-on-it smile, "sounds good Professor! Do you need anything else or can I just go?"

"You may leave."

"Thanks for everything Professor." She smiled and left, as she shut the door she heard Remus ask, "what was that about?" she had forgotten he was even there.

Liv made her way to the great hall. She was supposed to meet Rachael and Michael there after going to see McGonagall. As she got to the entrance hall a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh look who it is boys the half-blood freak." Said the cold voice of Emma Parkinson. She was a Slytherin fifth year who seemed to think she was top of the food chain. She even treated her friends like they were beneth her, if you could call them that, they were more like sidekicks. Twin brothers, Stepen and Andrew Byrne. All purebloods from the same family line, they were cousins or at least distant cousins. Thir family was one if the few left wo were still infatuated with blood purity. After Voldemort many pureblood families had given up their views on blood. They died along with their family members that Voldemort had recrutied against their will, it wasn't like you had much of a choice when he wanted you to work for him, either do it or die.

"What do you want Emma?" Asked Liv. Emma laughed along with her cronies.

"Oh I just wanted to know how it felt to be dumped by someone who wanted me more. He's MY boyfriend now." She said holding her head up way too high.

Alex was Livs boyfriend last year, he was a sixth year Slytherin.

"Good for you! But, he didn't honestly tell you that he dumped me, did he? Well now thats hilarious since the way I remember it, it was him begging me for another chance. Tell me Emma, how does it feel to have my leftovers?" Liv countered. She moved to leave but was once again halted by something she said.

"You filthy little stain! How dare you speak like that to me! Your not worthy to come from the Black line! Not you or you filthy mother or you blood-trator grandmother! Scum the lot of you!" She sneered.

"Excuse me?" Liv asked in a dangerous tone, nobody talked about her familiy like that. There was a crowed gatering now.

Emma began advancing on her, Liv stood her ground.

"You heard me you rotten half-blood. Your whole familiy is a disgrace to the blood in its veins! It was tainted enough by the time it got to your mother, and THEN look at what SHE did to it! Shes a d-"

Liv cut her off "I don't know how you can possiblly talk about families like that with how messed up yours is! Which one of these two are you set to marry now? Or is it your brother? I've lost track!"

"You dare spea-" she was cut off again.

"Yes I dare speak to you like that, and if you dare speak about my mother or grandmother like that again I'll do more than just speak you incestious whore!" She was getting more and more worked up my the minuet.

Emma closed the distance between them and slapped her across the face. Liv's hair flaired red.

"I was waiting for that, now everyone knows who threw the first punch."

Liv aimed a punch right at her nose and Emma fell to the ground. Liv stared at her, she got up and tackled Liv. They rolled around the ground until Liv got the better of her, she was straddleing her now and threw another punch to her face. She felt something hard hit her in the stomach and then grab her hair dragging her off Emma, it was Stephen and Andrew, they were getting involved, one of them pulled her to her feet by the hair while the other hit her in the stomach, she couldn't tell which, it didn't matter someone had just tackled him out of nowhere anyway, Michael. The other brother let go, Rachael had jumped on his back. Liv smiled, 'yep, great friends,' she ran back to Emma, who had just gotten to her feet and tackled her back to the ground. Emma landed on top this time and pulled Liv's hair, slamming her head into the ground. Liv kicked her legs and Emma got thrown to the ground, Liv got on top of her again, just as she was about to hit her again she was thrown off by a spell from someone, she looked at her friends they were seperated from the fight too.

Liv got to her feet ready to get back into it with Emma but somebody caught her around the waist and held her back. "Let go!" she screamed over and over trying to unlock the fingers that held her in place. Nobody was holdding Emma back and she took advantage, running up to Liv, before she could get to her though Stephen... or Andrew caught her too. They seemed to know when the fight was over.

"STOP!" Shouted McGonagall over the flying insults to the struggling teens. "What has gotten into you?! FIGHTING?! MY OFFICE, ALL OF YOU NOW!"

Liv stopped struggling and who ever was holding her let her go. She turned to look at who it was. Remus. She looked away and began walking back to McGonagalls office with her friends falling into step beside her. They all walked in scilence following McGonagall. Liv Michael and Rachael walked behind Emma Stephen and Andrew. Remus was behind them all. When they got to the office they all piled in. McGonagall stood behind her desk, Remus stood in the corner and everyone else stood in a line facing McGonagall. Liv had never seen her look more annoyed in all her years at Hogwart. It was not something she was enjoying.

"Which one of you wants to explain yourselves?" She looked straight at Liv, as if hoping it would be her. Liv certainly was not volintering.

"I will." said Emma after a few minuets of scilence, Liv looked over at her, she had tears streaming down her face. "I was just waiting for my friend in the entrance hall with Stephen and Andrew and Liv came up to us and started to call me whore, just because her ex-boyfriend is going out with me now, then out of nowhere they all just started hitting us." The tears were no longer silent, she was out right sobbing now.

"She's lying." Said Liv calmly, though she felt anything but calm. She knew however McGonagall had little appreciation for dramatics.

"Would you like to give your version now?" She asked in a stern voice. Liv didn't answer, she just avoided her gaze by staring at her shoes.

"If Liv won't then I will for her!" Rachael spoke up. "WE were meeting Liv in the great hall after she was done up here with you and Emma started asking her how it felt or something to be dumped and going out with Emma instead, which is completly rediculious cause Liv was the one who dumped Ale-"

McGonagall put up a hand to stop her, "is it possible to leave out the unnecissary details?"

"Well that was kind of necissary 'cause after Liv told her that she got all defencive and was like 'you filthy half-blood' blah blah blah, which really didn't look like it bothered Liv she just had a really great comeback and thats when Emma started to get really nasty, she was out-right insulting Livs mum and nan and THATS when Liv called her a whore-" she was cut off here.

"Insestious whore," Michael corrected.

"Yeah that, and Emma slapped her so Liv hit her, then Stephen AND Andrew jumped on Liv so me and Mike jumped on them and then you came, and THATS what really happened." She finished.

McGonagall massaged her temples with her hands. "Okay, so thats you version-"

"No thats not our version, thats what happened!" Michael insisted.

"Alright but I can't know that for sure, so all of you are getting detention for a week," she gave Liv a pointed look, "and I'm writting home to your parents immediatly. Now go to the hospital wing all of you and get cleaned up."

They left her office and headed in the direction of the hospital wing, Rachael and Michael were halfway down the hallway when they noticed Liv was walking in they oppisite direction.

"Liv!" called Michael.

She turned around.

"Where ya going?" He asked.

"I need to do something, I'll see you later." She told him.

-

It took Liv twenty minuets to get to the owlery after she had left McGonagalls office. She could have been there in five but she wanted to give McGonagall time to send her owl to her mum before she sent one herself. She got some parchment and a quill out. People always leave some up there incase of emergencys. She wrote a letter to her mum saying:

_I'm not sorry._

_Liv_

_x_

She tied it to her owls leg and sent it off home.

Walking back out of the owlery she headed for the lake. 'Might as well be sitting when she writes back.' She didn't like her mum getting angrey at her. She had told her not to get into troube at school and here she was only the second day and already she had gotten into a fight. 'Mum is not going to be happy with me.' she thought sadly.

-

She was sitting down at the lake under a tree. He had been watching her for the past ten minuets. She just watched the water, hardly stiring she hadnt even noticed him there.

He had been sent to the hospital wing to take note of everyones injuries. After noticing she wasn't there he went looking for her. It had taken him half an hour before he even thought to look outside, and here she was. He had spent a lot of time looking at her since he had gotten back. She was like her mum in most ways, which in his opinion was luck for her, but he also saw some of himself in her, only a little, like the way she'd put one hand under her chin when reading from her textbook.

He started to walk towards her. He wanted to get to know her, but he couldn't do that around her friends and he had a feeling she wouldn't have a lot of spare time this year. So it was now or never.

He sat down with his back to a tree a few feet away from her tree. They sat in scilence for a few minuets with Remus taking sneaky glances at her when he didn't thing she'd notice. She didn't. She didn't seem to agknowlage his presence at all. Just kept her eyes on the lake.

Remus decided to break the scilence before it got too heavy, "You broke her nose you know."

Liv shrugged, "I thought that second punch might have done it." she said furrowing her brow. She looked almost regretful. Almost.

"Did it really happen the way Rachael said, or was there more to it, cause compaired to her you don't look that hurt at all." He asked.

"Rach left out a few parts, but essentially that is what happened. You cant see what she did to me because my hair is covering it." She redirected her gaze to look at him for the first time since she found out it was he who grabbed her back at the entrance hall. "She said a lot of things about my mum that were just out of order, she deserved what she got." She said coldly.

"You enjoyed hurting her?" Asked Remus startled.

"I didn't say that. I said she deserved it. Not that i was glad I'm the one who did it to her. I don't like hurting people, I prefer the oppisite actually, but I won't hesitate to fight back when someone hits me first or is insults to someone I care about, and she did both." She explained.

Remus nodded his head in understanding, "what did she do to you?"

Liv looked at him in confusion.

"To you head, you said your hair was covering it up..." He trailed off.

"She hit my head off the floor," she told him.

"Is there a bump?" He asked looking worried.

She eyed him up, 'why does he care?!' "Yeah a bit, mostly just a headac-, what are you doing?" She cut herself off in the middle and asked. He had come over and felt for the bump on the back of her head.

"I am cheaking ot see if you have a concussion."

"Ouch! Couldn't have given me a little warning?!"

"Would you have let me?"

"No!"

"Exactly, now hold still, you might have a small one." He took out his wand and aimed it where the bump was.

"Whoah!" She said moving away and holding her hands out in front of her.

"What? I'm tyring to heal you." He said moving back behind her to get ot her head.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not exactly comfortable with people pointing wands at my head."

"I'm hardly going to hex you." He said finishing healing her and moving back to where he was sitting.

"Well how am I supposed to know your not, I don't know you."

Remus was saved from responding to that by an owl landing on the ground next to Liv, it had a letter attached to its leg addressed to her. It was a good thing the owl come when it did, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to somehting like that. What was he supposed to say to it, 'yeah sorry about that.'? He supposed he deserved it though.

Liv reached out a hand to stroke the birds feathers and take the letter from its leg. She didn't open it immediatly, just continued to pet the owl. "I knew you'd be back soon." she sighed. She took out a packet of crackers out of her pocket that she put there for the bird and gave them to it. It gave her an affectionate nip on the hand, probably a bit too hard as she started to bleed. "Ow!" You really need to get to know your own strength." She sighed again, "Lets see what the damage is then, shall we Mak?"

She opened the letter and read silently. Remus didn't ask her what it said, it was her business but he did look over at her a few times he could see Tonks handwritting, he'd notice it anywhere. Once she was finished she looked back at the lake seemingly contemplating what she had written.

"I hate it when she's disappointed in me." She told him gloomily.

Remus looked out at the lake too, "yeah, she has that effect on people."

-

Even longer than the last one!

REVIEW!!! Please?

-Katie


	6. Chapter 6

They had stayed sitting by the lake in scilence until it was dusk. Liv made an excuse about having some homework to do and left. Remus stayed a little longer, thinking about what he gave up. His reasons didn't seem all that important anymore. He cloud have just taken precautions, he could have tried harder to make it work with them both. He knew all this stuff back then and he still went, of course he never did intend to come back, he was suposed to live out the restvof his days in a self inflcted hell hole. He never anticipated how much it was going to hurt seeing his child for the first time, he'd always pictured her as a baby a bright, bubbly baby with crazy hair, it really hit him hard to see how far from a baby she was. He knew of course that she was fifteen but he just couldn't see her as a fifteen year old until he actually saw her. She looked just like her mother with her blinding hair, for some people it would be quite strange to see but for him it was comforting but at the same time a painful reminder of the life he could have had with her and her mother.

He stayed there until it was dark, then remembered he had class tomorrow. He dragged himself away from his thoughts and back up to the castle to try and get some sleep before tomorrow.

-

Liv and Rachael were waiting for Michael in the common room to go down to breakfast, usually Michael was the one waiting for them to go. They didn't think much of it though. Until James Potter came running up to them.

"Liv, run!" He said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her out of the common room.

She grabbed her arm back, "What? Why?"

Just then Abby came down the steps to the boys dormitory, she looked mad, really mad. She spotted Liv near the portrait hole with wild eyes, "LIV!" They had the whole common rooms undevided attention now.

"Run!" Screamed Liv.

She and James ran out the portrait hole, down the stairs, along the corridors and through classrooms with Abby chasing them all the way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Liv shouted back to her continuiously.

They turned onto a corridor. "Bollocks!" muttered James.

McGonagall and Remus were walking up the corridor. They stopped walking and looked at them curiously. Liv and James kept running, and Abby kept chaseing.

"Stop." Said McGonagall. James and Liv stopped runing behind McGonagall and Remus, Abby stopped in front. "Do I even want to know what's going on?" She asked.

James and Liv were still catching their breath so Abby answered for them, "She got detention! Detention! On the first week back!" She told McGonagall.

"Yes, I know that, I'm the one who gave it to her."

Abbys eyed widened, "Professor! The cup! We need to train! Can't we come to some sort of arrangement? Like give her detention once a week for seven weeks?"

"This is not negotiable, Ms Wood." McGoanagall told her.

"Be reasonable Professor! We have a new chaser we need to train, he needs to know how she plays, her flying and shooting, we need the first week, take the second!" She begged.

"This is a punishment, if I altered it for something she enjoys doing then what would be the point?"

"Please Professor, think of the cup! Don't you want to win?"

"Of course I want to win Abby, but Liv needs to be punished, I'm sorry if that collides with our chances of winning."

"Bu-"

McGonagall cut her off, "I suggest, if you want your team to have a captain for the first week of training, that you stop trying to get Liv off detention." She advised.

Abby sent Liv a death glare.

"Oh, what? You think I got detention on purpose? That I'd rather that then quiddich?"

"Well maybe if you had tryed to keep you anger in cheak you wouldn't have it!"

"Says the person who just chased me halfway around the school because she found out I have detention!"

"I was chasing you both!" She looked up at McGonaagall, "If we cant negotiate Liv's detention, can we at least discuss James' detention?!"

"You are about two seconds away from joining them in detention!" McGonagall was losing her patience.

Abby looked over at them once more, "You two will be making up for all the pratices you miss!" and she walked away.

"You have detention?" Liv asked James.

"Yeah, I threw a dungbomb into the first floor girls bathroom, which just so happened to be filled with first years at the time.." He looked over at McGonagall, she had an eyebrow raised, "and it was a complete accident, it just slipped out of my hand, the only reason I had it in the first place was because I confiscated it off of a first year who didn't look like he was of the angelic type of student..." He said this last part very clearly, so as not to be misunderstood.

Liv snickered under her breath, "good work."

"Thanks," he said.

"Im suprised he didn't take him away to his evil layer to train him," McGonagall said to Remus in a low tone. "What class do you too have now?"

Liv looked at James, "Well how am I supposed to know?"

"Look at your timetable."

"No its in my bag, lets see yours!"

"No, get yours!"

"Why should I get mine?"

"I left my timetable back in my dormroom." she said triumpahantly.

"Why did you have it out of your bag?"

"I was looing at it last night." she shrugged.

"Well if you were looking at it last night, then what do we have now?" he was smiling triumphantly now.

"I can't remember."

McGonagall rolld her eyes, "I knew it wouldn't last long."

They both looked at her curiously, "What?"

"Your truce, or whatever it was that was making you nice to eachother."

"We never had a truce, I was just appreciating his work." Liv told her looking away.

Remus chuckled, "I have fifth years for Defence now." He informed them, "and we're late so we better get going." He began walking down the corridor.

Liv and James walked after him, Mcgonagall walked the other way. "So how long do you have detention for?" Asked Liv.

"Four days," he said gloomily.

"That's a bit harsh just for a dumgbomb." Se said, her forhead crinkled in confusion.

"I know, she said it was because they were only first years and it was still their first week and it was giving them a bad impression of the scool or something foolish like that."

"Hmm, they must have been easy targets. First years always are." she pondered.

"I wasn't even doing it because they were first years, I didn't know they were going to be in the bathroom I just saw the door close and thought of it as an oppertunity for the first prank of the year."

Liv stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, "_That _was your first prank of the year? Didn't really go all out did you?" she continued walking.

"Well sorry if we can't all poison pumpkin pies and hand them out to unsuspecting and innocent people!" They vauguely heard Remus chuckle.

"HA! You James Potter are anything but innocent, and unsuspecting? Well now that was your own fault wasn't it!"

"You were offering a truce! Because of OWLs! It would have been rude of me to think of turning you down on an offer like that!"

"Would you have _wanted_ to turn me down on an offer like that?" She questioned.

"Well we do have so much fun pranking each other don't we, who would want to give something like that up?"

"My point exactly I was just getting the ball rolling thats all."

They had reached the DADA classroom now, "Well its rolling pretty fast now Liv, better be ready for it when it comes back to you."

She smiled, "Don't worry I will," they both went their seperate ways to join their respective friends.

-

They were all waiting outside McGonagalls office after dinner for for detention. All the Gryffindors who were there were on oneside of the doorway while the Slytherins were on the oppisite side. Emma kept throwing dirtly looks at Liv, as if she was just itching to hit her. They only people there were Emma, Stephen and Andrew from the Slytherin side off the doorway and Liv, James, Michael and Rachael from Gryffindor side.

"Quite a turn out!" Said Rachael trying to brighten the situation up. "What are you here for?" She asked James.

He smiled regretfully, "Dungbomb."

Rachaels mouth formed a silent 'Oh.' She looked around trying to find something else to comment on so everyone wouldn't look so unhappy.

"Good your all here!" Said McGonagall walking briskly into the classroom. They all followed her in Liv sat down with James on one side of her and Rachael and Michael on te other. Emma, Stephen and Andrew all sat on the oppisite side of the room to everyone else. Seeing tis McGonagall rolled her eyes. Se handed them all out seemingly random bookes.

"I want all of you to turn to chapter three of the books I gave you and rewrite it, Liv and Emma, you'll be writting it out twice since you were the instigators of your little pow-wow. Potter you will also be writting yours out twice, bathrooms are no place for dungbombs."

"What is a place for dungbombs?" He asked smirking.

"Would you like to make that three times?"

"Not particularly."

"Then I suggest you stay quiet and begin."

Liv sighed and looked down at her book, it was a transfigureation book, she turned to chapter three and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she read the chapter title, Animigi. She looked up at McGonagall, she was looking at her, Liv smiled in appreciation, McGonagall nodded to her. Liv set to work.

An hour later Rachael and Michael had just finished their chapter, the walked up to McGonagall and handed the parchment to her. Liv looked at them enviously She had lost count of the amount of times her and had cramped up by now. What she wouldn't do to be allowed to leave. She looked down at her work she still had another page to go to complete the chapter for the first time. She was going to be here for another hour at least.

A half an hour after Rachael and Michael got to leave, Stephen and Andrew finished with their chapeters. Liv amost cryed she had bet herself a slice of choclate cake that she could finish before them. 'Oh well, a bolw of cloclate ice-cream if I can finish before Emma,' she smiled to herself and continued.

"I'll be right back, No Talking." Said McGonagall getting up from her seat and walking out the door.

"This is talking so long!" Moaned Liv.

"I know! My hand is so sore!" Whined James.

"Do you have much left?" she asked.

"Not too much it'll probably take me about another half hour. Do you?"

"I have about the same as you left." She said streaching her arms above her head.

James stared at her, "Uhh, uhh wha-what's your chapter on?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Animigi. Yours?"

"Giants. Wish I had yours so much more intresting!"

Liv smiled, "Sorry I can't say the same."

James laughed, "Point proven."

"Yeah." she leaned back in her chair, "how long do you think we have before she gets back?"

"Five minuets," he shrugged, "why?"

"Ughh, I wish we were alone!"

James' eyes widened, "What?" He spluttered.

Liv looked over at him, "I had something confiscated last year that I want back, I can't exactly sneak off to Filches office to get it with her over there now can I?"

"Oh, no, no I guess not."

Liv smiledin realization, "Did you think I meant-"

"No, no, no I didn't." He shook his head in denial.

She giggled at him, "yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn-" He was cut off by McGonagall walking back into the room with a stack of papers in her hand.

As soon as she she sat down at her desk Emma's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?" She asked not looking up from her papers.

"James and Liv were talking the whole time you were gone!" She ratted.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"What? Why would I talk to him? Professor she's just trying to get me into even more trouble! I'm here to do the detention that I really souldn't even have, I just want to finish and go to bed not socialize!" Liv ranted.

James nodded in agreement, after he got over his shock at how easiliy she could lie.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "back to work, all of you."

Emma looked outraged, her mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water. Liv smiled evilly across at her.

Fourty minuets later Liv and James were finished with their chapters. They walked up to McGonagall and handed in the parcment, she took it and put it away in her desk then dismissed them. On the way out of the classroom Liv stuck her toung out at Emma.

'Oh yeah! Ice-cream here I come!' Thought Liv.

"Where you going?" asked James when she tured in the wrong direction, "Gryffindor tower is this way."

"I know, I'm going to the kitchens to get some ice-cream."

"Kitchens?" Asked James.

"Youv'e never been to the kitchens?" She asked astounded.

"No." He said.

"How come?"

He shrugged, "dunno."

"Well come on, I'll show you them."

-

REVIEW pleeeeeeeeeease?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

-Katie


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, I never even thought about going to the kitchens before, to be honest I never even thought we had them." Said James astounded as a small house elf came scurrying over to them.

"What'll it be Miss-"

"Ah ah ah, call me Liv Temmy."

"Of course Miss Liv," Liv rolled her eyes, 'house elves!', "what can Temmy do for you and the Mr?" She asked.

"Well I'd actually like a big bowl of choclate ice-cream if you didn't mind, and, James?"

"Uhhh I'll have some choclate ice-cream too, if its not too much trouble." He said politely.

"Right away!" The house elf ran off

James and Liv went and took a seat at a counter table.

"How'd you find this place?" asked James.

"I woke up one night in second year and had this almighty urge to pig out on, believe it or not, choclate ice-cream. So I went down to common room, I'd left my bag down there and thought I had a bar or something in it, I didn't. Then I met Temmy she was cleaning. I couldn't sleep so I asked if I could help, y'know to maybe tire me out. That didn't work, but she was really grateful and we started talking while we were cleaning. I must have mentioned that I wanted choclate ice-cream so she showed me to the kitched. I didn't think there was one either, but well here we are." She said.

Temmy came rushing back over to them with two bowels of ice-cream and place them in front of Liv and James.

"Thanks Temmy!" Said Liv.

James thanked her too before she left.

"Oh so you were never a good girl?"

She looked at him, "James you've known me my whole life, you know I was never a good girl."

"No, I knew you up until first year, then you seemed to change into a good girl."

"No, I just didn't get caught in first year as much as you did. I didn't change, you were the one who changed." She said scooping up some ice-cream.

"Me?! How?"

"Oh come on James, you changed and you know it. After about the first week of first year you seemed to think you were just too cool for anyone other than your new friends."

"Oh and you didn't change?"

"No I didn't. I'm always myself around my friends and I always have been. Your not. Or maybe you are and your somebody else around me. I think we both know which one it is though James." She threw him a small smile.

He paused, "Yeah I think we do." They continued to eat in silence.

"Do you think Abby was serious when she said we'd make up for all the practices we missed?" She asked.

"How can you change the subject that quickely?" He asked shocked.

She shrugged, "I've come to terms with it. I got over it about four years ago. You were my best friend now your their best friend, you made your choice." She scooped up some more ice-cream and popped it into her mouth, "Do you have fun with them? Like really have fun? Or is it all just for show and your really miserable?"

He couldn't believe her, she was acting like this conversation was about the weather. "To tell you the truth, I thought it was, before I really started hanging around you again. Being with you is much more fun."

She nodded to herself, "And do your friends know you actually have conversations with me that don't include you asking me out?"

He looked down at his shoes.

She smiled, "I thought so. Well good night James. I hope your enjoying 'popularity'." And she left.

He stayed there for a while thinking over what she had said. He was a different person with his friends, he didn't have to think about what he was saying in front of Liv. He never ad to think about what he said in front of her, even before Hogwarts when it was just them. Did it really happen the way she said and he just blew her off? If it did then no wonder they had driffted apart, he practicaly pushed them apart without even realizing it. He missed the times when they were inseperable and he was going to get them back.

-

After Liv had got through her week of detentions she found out that Abby was in fact serious about making up for all the practices that she had missed out on. She made her stay after practice for an hour and a half every night for the next week to fun laps of the quiddich pictch, practice her aim and catching.

She had all of this on top of a mountain of homework and Annimigus lessions. McGonagall was right when she said there'd be a lot on her plate this year but she was determand to keep up, with some mischief thrown in here and there. And it was because of this last part on her to do list that she found herself sneaking around the castle when she was supposed to be in bed.

She turned the corner looking behind her to make sure nobody was coming and crashed into something solid. She looked around but only saw a shoe that quickley disappered.

"James!" She whispered, "I know your here, I saw your shoe!"

He draghed her under the invisibility cloak, "What are you doing here?" He asked whispering.

"What am I- What are you doing here?"

"I was, nothing!"

"Well I was doing nothing too!" They stared at each other. "Do you have the map?"

"Yes, why would I leave without it?"

"Well it doesn't really matter if you leave without it if you don't use it. Whip it out."

James smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

She playfully punched his arm, "The map, obviously."

He took it out and tapped it with his wand whispering to it.

Liv took it out of his hand and examined it. "Great nobody in sight, do you want to help me with something?" She asked him.

"Might as well, I'm here now aren't I?"

She grinned, "Lets go then."

-

They were nearing the entrance to Slytherin common room now.

"Keep an eye on the map, tell me if someones comming." Said Liv taking the cloak off and movinng in front of the entrance. She took out her wand and began waving it around the door.

"What are you doing?" Asked James.

"Shh, I need to concentrate." She said back.

"Is this going to take long? 'Cause we have the match against Slytherin tomorrow." He asked five minuets later.

"Would you just watch the map, I'm almost done."

James looked down at the forgotten map, his eyes widened to see a figure at the end of the corridor looking in their direction.

"Liv"

"Shhhh"

"Liv"

"What?!"

"Lupin's watching us."

"James that's creepy, and unnessicary, I really need to concentrait."

"I'm serious Liv, look!" He walked up to her and showed her the map.

"Bugger." She whispered to him.She turned around, "I really hope nobody finds out about this _extremley difficult _spell that any _professor _would be proud of. I made it up all by _myself. _And if anybody is watching this, I would advise them to leave before they ruin the suprise for themselves, 'cause you will. If you stay." She called out in a really obvous whisper to 'James'. She heard a chuckle from behind her and footsteps moving away.

"That was a close one." Said James.

Liv stared at him, "What happened to watching the map?!"

"I got distracted."

"By what? What is there here for you to possibly getdistracte by?!"

James shrugged.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm finished now anyway."

-

"Y'know Liv, your dad made this map too, we could share it if you want, I mean it is part yours." James said when they got back to the common room.

"He's not my dad, he's my father." James frowned, "And I really don't want it, so really you can keep full custody. Goodnight, and thanks for your help, even though you didn't really help."

"Night, and you still haven't told me what you were doing."

"You'll find out tomorrow," she said winking, "and get some sleep! We're going to need you awake tomorrow if your going to catch the snitch." She shouted down assending the stairs.

James smiled to himself and ran up the oppisite staircase to bed.

-

Liv was sitting with Rachael and Michael at breakfast the next day in her quiddich gear when giggles erupted from all around the room.

The Slytherin quiddich team had just entered the hall fot breakfast. Liv smiled to herself looking over at them.Their green and silver robes clashed horribly with the red and gold hair they were all sporting.

"You did it?" Rachael asked her.

Liv nodded.

"I thought you were joking when you sugested it!" Michael said.

She smiled and looked down the table, she caught James' eye, he grinned and nodded at her. "Nope. Do you like it?" She asked them.

"It's wicked Liv!"

"I thought you would. I better go, Abby wants us to warm up quite a bit before the match." She said getting up.

"Good luck!"

"We'll see you after the match!"

She smiled and began walking down the table.

"You leaving now?" Asked James.

"Yeah, Abby wants us down early and she's already gone." She told him, "You commig?"

"Yeah, see you later guys!" He said to his friends.

"Good luck James!!" His friends said back.

-

"HERE THEY COME, IT'S THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!!" Shouted the commentator at the begning of the match, "CAPTAIN WALLIS, MATHEWS, MURPHY, STEVENS, CAREY, BUTTLER AND WILLIAMS." He said rather unenthusiastically. "AND THEY GRYFFINDORS ARE OUT NOW, CAPTAIN WOOD! GREEN! BENNET! POTTER! O'NEILL! SIMMONS! ANNNNNNNNS TONKS!" He shouted.

A painful surge shot through Remus' body, 'Her name should be Lupin.' He thought to himself sadly.

"OH DEAR SHE LOOKS RATHER CONFUSED, SHE KEEPS SWITCHING HER HAIR COLOUR! EVERY MATCH SHE'S EVER PLAYED SHE'S ALWAYS SPORTED RED AND GOLD! WHAT'S SHE GOING TO DO NOW?"

Liv flew over to the Gryffindor stands and changed her hair to red and gold, she was met with groans as a responce, She held up her finger and scrunched up her face, her hair turned green and silver, she got a loud responce of boo's. She grinned and turned her hair bright orange, a neutral colour to all houses. They clapped.

-

"AND THE SCORE STANDS AT 280 TO 150 TO GRYFFINOR! AND ITS TONKS-"

'LUPIN' He thought for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"-WITH THE QUAFFLE, SHE DOGES A BLUDGER AND DROPS THE QUAFFLE INTO WOODS WAITING ARMS AND SHE SCORES!! GRYFFINDOR 290 SLYTHERIN 150! AND ITS IN PLAY AGAIN BUTLER HAS THE QUAFFLE PASSES TO MATHEWS AND A SPECTACULAR TACKLE FROM TONKS!-"

'LUPIN!"

"-SHE'S GOING FOR IT! SHE FAKES LEFT HOOP! GOES FOR RIGHT AND ITS IN! GRYFFINDOR 300 SLYTHERIN 150 THEY'LL NEED TO CATCH THE SNITCH JUST TO BREAK EVEN, SPEAKING OF THE SNITCH, IT LOOKES LIKE POTTER'S JUST SPOTTED IT. MURPHY AND POTTER BOTH GOING FOR IT! POTTER'S IN THE LEAD! MURPHY COMES BACK! BOTH REACH OUT THEIR HANDS! OH ANOTHER GOAL FROM WOOD! 310 TO GRYFFINDOR 150 TO SLYTHERIN! MURPHY SHOVES POTTER OUT OF THE WAY! HE'S REACHING! POTTER'S RIGHT BEHIND HIM AND HE'S GOT IT. MURPHY CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN BY 10 POINTS! WHAT A MATC- WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Liv could faintly hear the commentary anymore. Wallis had just come flying up to her and hit her over the head with his beaters bat saying it was her fault they lost. She could feel herself tipping off her broom. Somebody put an arm around her and guided her to the ground. She fell off her broom and onto the ground, her vision was blurey. James was beside her, he must have helped her down. The last thing she remembered before falling into unconciousness was somebody lifting her off the ground.

-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, its that time again now!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

-Katie


	8. Chapter 8

Liv woke up in the hospitalwing to a searing headache. She knew it was the hospital wing before she had even opened her eyes. It had a distinctive smell that she was all too familiar with, St. Mungo's had the same smell, though it was a lot more intense there. It smelled of a mix between the potions classroom and the greenhouses with some others thrown in. She attempted and opened her eyes, big mistake, the headache only worsened. She shut her eyes tight immediately and groaned. Reaching a hand up to her head in an attempting to soothe the pain her ears tuned in to al the voices around her. Madam Pomfrey, she sounded like she was attempting to shoo Rachael and Michael out, they were protesting, sounding outraged that they couldn't stay with her. There was another voice added to theirs, one she didn't ever expect to hear actually agreeing with her friends, James. Their pleading however was lost on the ears of Madam Pomfry and she soon escorted them out. She opened her eyes again, only slightly this time opening them wider and wider with each blink. She took advantage of Madam Pomfry's absence and tried to sit up. She felt a hand on her back helping in her battle to get upright and cast a glance to the side.

"Did you bring me here?" She asked him.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Remus replied.

"Like me and the Hogwarts Express played a game of chicken and I lost."

He chuckled, appreciating her humor even though she was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. "Professor McGonagall sent an owl to your mum." He informed her, regaining his serious composure.

Her eyes flew to his, a shocked look in them, "Please tell me your joking!" She studied his face, he looked worn out, tired. There were many lines covering it, some wrinkles, some scars, yet he still managed to retain most of the good looks she was sure he used to posses. This was the first time she had really let herself get a good look at him. She looked at him for a good minuet but found no trace of trickery. She sighed, "Why? It was just a quiddich injury, I'm fine. She's going to be worried now."

"Liv the quiddich match was yesterday. You wouldn't wake up. Gave everyone quite a scare. She should be here soon." He told her softly.

"Oh." Was the only thing that would come out of her mouth. Her eyes were focused on the bed sheet in front of her eyes. "That's funny, I've been asleep for a day and I can barley keep my eyes open." She laughed dryly.

Remus gave her a sympathetic smile.

"We won the match didn't we?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, you did. By ten points. It should have been a hundred and sixty if you ask me, that was a dirty tactic the Slytherin Seeker used."

"Cant say I expected more of him."

"Nor I, but lets keep that between us."

Liv nodded. She turned her head at the sound of footsteps, Madam Pomfrey was on her way back over.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Well my head's pounding, but other than that I think I'm ready to leave." She smiled sweetly at the healer.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Always were on of my toughest patients, maybe you should think about being here before you get yourself here and maybe you won't be here so much."

"I can't help that it's so easy to get here and so hard to get out." She said with a shrug.

"Your mother had that same attitude and she was here more times in her first year than most are in all seven." She said handing her a potion.

"I hardly think I've beaten her record yet." She said examining the yellow liquid that was just passed to her.

"I don't think anyone ever will, I certainly hope not anyway." She said. "Looking at that potion is not going to make that headache any better, why don't you try drinking it?"

Liv took a deep breath and swallowed it all in one big gulp. She grimaced and gagged as it went down her throat.

"Let that serve as a reason for you to keep out of here." Madam Pomfrey told her taking the goblet that used to hold the potion and putting it on the bedside table.

"Among others," Remus chuckled.

"So, when can I leave?"

Madam Pomfrey looked her over, "Tomorrow morning."

Liv looked appalled, "Tomorrow morning? I have class tomorrow morning! That's my whole weekend spent in the hospital wing!"

"You should have thought about before you joined the quiddich team." She responded airily.

Liv shook her head dumbly in disbelief. Just as she was about to respond the doors opened to reveal a very worried looking Tonks, and a frazzled looking Minerva behind her. 'No doubt she was questioned mercilessly by mum,' thought Liv feeling slightly sorry for the transfiguration teacher. She cast a quick glance at Remus, and noticed with guilty satisfaction that he had tensed up considerably in the last few seconds.

"Liv!" Tonks exclaimed, not paying the slightest attention to Remus. "Is she okay?" She asked rushing over to Liv but turning her head to look at Madam Pomfrey.

"She'll be fine and fit for class by tomorrow." She informed her.

Tonks visibly relaxed.

"I have to go check on some other patients." Madam Pomfrey said turning to walk away.

"I have to go prepair for class tomorrow." Professor McGonagall also excused herself.

Liv looked again at Remus. If there was a choice of who would be more comfortable looking between a single cat surrounded by a pack of dogs and Remus right now, she'd put her money on the cat.

"How are you?" Tonks asked, still completely ignoring Remus.

Liv rolled her eyes, "If I get asked that one more time I'll scream!"

Tonks raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

Liv sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a bit annoyed that I have to spend my whole weekend in the hospital wing. Its not exactly a stress reliever."

"You're stressed? You're fifteen. What do you have to be stressed about?" Tonks asked, slightly amused.

"A lot! I have OLWS to study for! Homework for just about every class I have! And I have quiddich to worry about! Not to mention a quiddich captain who is quite possibly off her rocker! And then there's staying out of detention, while still maintaining a healthy disregard for rules, let me tell ya, it ain't that easy! And I have extra lessons with McGonagall, and the homework from that! Add a social life and guys and frequent letter writting into the mix and you'll see that I am, in fact, one stressed fifteen year old."

Tonks chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

Tonks chuckled some more.

"Seriously, why are you laughing, I don't find this funny."

Tonks continued laughing.

Liv turned to Remus, "Do you find this funny?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "No, you don't." She answered for him. He looked mildy relieved that he wasn't expected to answer.

She was still laughing.

"Mum, what is so funny?!" She was beginning to lose patience.

"You just described normal teenage life, Liv. You have no idea what stress is!" Tonks responded, amused.

Liv looked at her blankly. "'Scuse me?"

"Wait until you get a job and have a kid, then you'll know what stress is."

Remus suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He was painfully aware that he was probably the cause of a good portion of her stress. He willed himself to make an excuse and leave but found not only had he lost the ability to use his voice, and his legs seemed to be rooted to the ground.

"Are you saying I'm stressful?" Liv asked feigning hurt.

"Yes." Tonks stated with a smile.

"You don't even try to spare my feelings?!"

"Just preparing you for life sweety."

Remus felt like curling up into a ball and dying right then and there.

"Nana never puts things that bluntly to you." Liv pointed out.

"Nana is a very confusing woman."

"Must be genetic then, cause I've heard people say you're like trying to read a book in a forign language."

"Who?" Tonks frowned.

"Oh, just... people." Liv said airily waving her hand slightly.

"What people?" Tonks pressed.

Liv shrugged.

Tonks narrowed her eyes.

Liv looked right back at her.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Tell me."

"No." Liv chuckled.

"Why?"

"'Cause it's funny watching you obsess."

"I'm not obsessing."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not."

"Sure."

I'm not!"

"Okay."

"Liv!"

"What?" She asked still laughing.

"Stop."

"Stop what? I haven't done anything." She was enjoying winding her mum up.

"You know quite well what your doing."

"Sorry I don't know what your talking about, mumsie."

"Oh look at the time, I should probably get going." Tonks said looking down at the non-existant watch on her arm.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry don't leave." Liv said leaning forward to grab her arm.

Tonks smiled and patted her hand. "If you insist."

Liv snorted, "You know as well as me that you wouldn't have left. You'd have probably waited around the corner for five minuets or something and then come back."

"I thought you knew me better than that..." She shook her head in mock disappointment. "I would have waited ten minuets."

"I said 'or something'." Liv pointed out.

"Should have been more specific."

"Uhhh, I have to go correct some tests." Remus had found his voice, and his legs apparently, though he didn't discover this until he was halfway to the doors of the hospital wing. He didn't know why he had stayed so long with them, their relationship with each other just captivated him. They had conversations like one that you would have with a friend, while still maintaining a mother-daughter relationship. They had found that delicate balance that most would only dream of. He couldn't even put into word how proud he was of Tonks. She had raised a great kid, all on her own. Without him to help her. He knew she would of course, but he always worried if she was okay, if she got through the day alright without him or if she, like him, spent every waking moment pining for her. He was glad she had Liv and Liv had her when they didn't have him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was Sunday morning and Liv was still stuck in the hospital wing with only a sleeping first year for company. She was about to get up and just walk out while Madam Pomfrey was occupied in her office. Her escape attempt was interrupted however in a vital stage... getting out of bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" James asked her.

She turned around with a shriek of surprise. She looked around him, to make sure he hadn't attracted the attention of her captor, Madam Pomfrey. Before turning back to James and giving him a light punch for startling her. "What are you doing here? Trying to scare the living daylights out of me?"

"No, I'm here to laugh at that little squeal you let lose." And he was laughing, quite hard.

"It wasn't a squeal. You make me sound like a bloody pig!"

"Well whatever it was, it was caused by me surprising you. Something that shouldn't be an easy task in the hospital wing... You were up to something." He concluded.

"Well your just a regular Sherlock Homes aren't ya?" She retorted.

"So, what were you doing?" He asked sitting on her bed.

She raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him. "I was leaving. I hate being here."

"Hate it or not if Madam Pomfrey has you here she must have a reson."

"When did you become a goody two shoes?" She asked frowning.

"I have limits, and health is one of them." He told her.

"I'm not sick. I'm absolutely fine!" She exclaimed.

"Are you?" He asked furrowing his brow and looking her over.

Liv scoffed. "You are not superman and don't have x-ray vision so stop staring at me. And yes I'm fine."

"Certainly haven't lost your attitude." He said refocusing his gaze on her face.

She shrugged. "Good. You'd be bored if you had nobody to challenge you."

"Oh, and your the only person who challenges me?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Well there's not many who would challenge you, excluding Slytherins of course." She said locking eyes with him and turning the conversation serious.

James smiled sadly, "I know." His smile turned more mischievous, "Pity really, I do enjoy the challenge."

"Who doesn't." She winked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could name a few."

"They just haven't found the right person to do it with. They don't realize how much fun it can be."

"True, it never does seem the same with somebody else, they back off way too easily and just let me win." He shifted on the bed to face her better.

Liv smiled. "Hmmm shame. Most the fun is in the banter."

"I know! Your like the only person who understands that." He exclaimed. "My friends don't argue with me."

They looked at each other without saying anything for a few moments. Eyes still locked but occasionally flickering to look at the others lips. Liv knew what was going to happen before it happened. She wasn't oblivious to the atmosphere that had so suddenly changed around them. She wasn't sure if she should stop it before it happened of just go with the flow, she hardly needed to make life more complicated for herself.

She didn't stop it. He leaned in and she didn't hesitate in meeting him halfway.

They were stopped by a shocked gasp a minuet or so later. The broke apart to see a Gryffindor first year, who had probably come to see his unconscious friend staring at them wide-eyed.

"Oh bugger." Liv said under her breath.

"What are you looking at? Get out of here!" James exclaimed standing up.

The first year turned and ran out of the hospital wing as fast as his eleven year old legs would carry him.

James turned around and looked at Liv. Liv looked at him. They both looked away.

"Uhh, we, eh." Jmaes stuttered.

Liv closed her eyes, willing the situation not to get anymore awkward than it already was.

"I think we should..." He trailed off his sentence.

"Forget it ever happened?" Asked Liv.

James turned to meet her eye once more. "And not tell anyone?"

Liv nodded.

"Right, well now that that's sorted, I have to go finish some, homework." He said stiffly.

"Yeah, course. I have to, eh, rest."

"Well, your not in the hospital wing for nothing." He began waling backwards, towards the doors.

She nodded again, "Obviously. See you around."

"Yeah, bye." He said. He turned around and walked out the room properly, touching his fingers to his lips as he did so.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Thank you to everyone who review the last chapter!

Please Review if you read it and tell me what you think!!

-Katie


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank Merlin we have no more classes! This day feels like it's just been dragging on and on!" Rachael complained as she Michael and Liv walked out of their last class of the day.

"You have no idea." Liv mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"Huh?" Liv lifted her head to look at her friend, "I didn't say anything." She turned her head back to look at the ground in front of her feet. Rachael really didn't have any idea how long this day had bee for Liv. Just yesterday she had been in the hospital wing with her tongue half way down the throat of the last person anyone would have expected, and it was killing her not to tell Rachael, the sheer amount of energy she had to spend to just hold her tounge must have been enough to power a few million houses in Liv's opinion, and even that was nothing compaired to restraining herself from staring at James in every class she had with him. So far she had managed to avoid have any major eye-contact with him, and the few times they did catch each others eye she turned away quickly. it was all a little too confusing for her liking at the moment.

The were just about to turn a to a corridor leading to the common room whea a first year girl ran up to them, panting. She had a note in her hand. "Liv... from... Professor..." She managed to get out in between breaths.

"Who?" Liv asked.

"McGonagall." The girl wheezed.

It took a great amount of self control for Liv not to burst out laughing. The girl had obviously ran around a lot of the castle to find her. Her hair was askew, her socks had fallen down to her ankles and her shirt was half untucked. She'd have probably guarded that note with her life. First years. "Thanks." Liv said reaching for the note. She handed it over and scurried off in the opposite direction. Liv indulged in a small chuckle to herself before opening the note.

"What's it say?" Asked Rachael trying to read it over her shoulder.

"McGonagall wants to meet me in five minuets at her office." Liv said.

"That's it? She nearly kills a poor little first year and that's all it says?" Rachael asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Not one to waste ink is she?" Liv replied. "C'mon. Lets go." She said turning and walking in the direction of McGonagalls office.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Liv stood, patiently waiting, outside McGonagalls office for to be invited in.

"I don't think she's there Liv." Michael said after a few minuets.

"Why would she had asked me to come to her office in five minuets if she wasn't going to be here in five minuets?" Asked Liv turning around and sitting down against a wall.

"I dunno." Michael said sitting down beside her.

Liv sighed and closed her eyes. Today was not a good day. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep her way to tomorrow, not sit outside an empty office for Merlin knows how long, to have a meeting that could last well into dinner time. Her eyes popped open at the sound of footsteps. McGonagall was walking briskly in their direction.

"Sorry I'm late Liv, first years can be rather messy." She told Liv, opening the door to her office and walking in.

Liv smiled politely at her and followed her in, Michael and Rachael right behind her.

"I don't believe my note asked for you two to accompany her here, did it?" McGonagall asked addressing her two friends.

"No but-" Began Rachael, she was cut off by McGonagall swiftly raising a hand and pointing to the door. "Right, we'll just go then, yeah?" She said backing through the doorway with Michael.

"Bye." Liv called out to them before McGonagall shut the door.

Liv smiled at McGonagall as she made her way around her desk and sat down in her chair. "I swear Professor I didn't do it! I can expl-" She stopped in the middle of her confession at the look on McGonagalls face.

"You can explain what, Miss Tonks?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about professor." She said shiftily.

McGonagall pursed her lips together, "I'm going to let that slide for now. We have more important things to discuss at the moment."

Liv breathed a sigh of relief. Detention would be right up there with getting bit by a vampire today.

"I asked you here today so you can find out what animal you'll change into." She said with a slight smile.

Excitement bubbled in Livs stomach, thoughts of bed long forgotten. She had been looking forward to finding out her animal ever since she started her lessons with McGonagall. "What do i have to do?" She asked happily.

McGonagall moved to a cupboard in her the far side of her room. "I'm going to give you a potion, and then you'll simply look into a mirror and see your animgus self." She told her, taking out a glass bottle and a goblet. She moved back to her desk and poured the pink liquid into the goblet before handing it to Liv.

"When will it wear off?" She asked looking down into the intimidating substance.

"It will only work once." McGonagall replied. Liv detected a trace of excitement in her voice too and flashed her a smile before swallowing it in one gulp.

"Tastes like candy floss." Liv commented.

"Mine tasted like apple." McGonagall told her.

"Everyones is different?" She asked.

"Naturally." She replied. "Now go look at yourself."

Liv stood from her seat and made her way to the mirror on the wall. She took a deep breath and saw...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Ha, are you serious? A pig?" Laughed Rachael after Liv had told her the whole story at dinner time. She took one look at Liv's expression and bowed her head to look at her food.

"What's wrong with a pig?" Asked Liv defensively.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said, though a smirk was still evident on her face.

"Why are you laughing then?" She asked turning towards Michael.

"I'm not laughing, I'm... I'm... I'm... chewing." He said stuffing some chicken into his mouth to try and cover it up.

"I happen to like pigs." Liv said raising her head and turning it away from them.

"Maybe that's why you got one then." Rachael offered. Michael snickered.

"You know, it's a good thing I didn't actually get a pig, 'cause I clearly wouldn't have your support!" Liv said half offended.

"You didn't?" Asked Rachael, still smiling widely.

"No I didn't."

"Then what did you get?" Michael inquired.

"I'm not telling you." She said.

"Oh c'mon, we're sorry for laughing at you." Rachael pleaded.

"Yeah, we're sorry. Tell us."

Liv pretended to consider their pleading for a few seconds, stairing at her nails and turning each of them a different colour.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Liv??"

"Please?"

"Please?"

"Please?"

"Okay, okay fine I'll tell you!" Liv cut them off. She paused.

"Liv!" Rachael was getting impatient.

"It's a lion! My animagus is a lion!" She told them brightly.

"Really? With a mane and teeth and everything?" Asked Michael excitedly.

Liv crinkled her eyebrows and looked at him. "A mane? Why would I have a mane?"

"You're a lion, duh!" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's a girl, duh!" Rachael said reaching across the table for some pudding.

"Oh yeah." Michael said smiling stupidly.

Rachael and Liv stared at him, wide eyed. "You forgot Liv was a girl?"

"What?" His eyes widened. "No, no. Obviously not. Don't be stupid. I forgot only male lions have manes." He explained.

Rachael sent Liv a look. "Yeah, and we're the stupid ones." Liv chuckled lightly. "So, why'd you tell us you were a pig if your a lion?" She asked through a mouthful of pudding.

"To see how you'd react." She replied off-handedly.

"Oh, guess we didn't do too great then did we?"

"Nope. You should both hang your heads in shame."

"You know, I would, really, I would, but the I might drop pudding on my skirt and it's only Monday, I'd have to walk around with a choclate-y skirt for the rest of the week."

"So the price is too high for you then?"

"Sadly yes. Would you accept a glum look instead?" Rachael bargained.

Liv pretended to consider. "Yeah, that'll do."

Rachael gave her a brief glum look and went back to her pudding. Liv laughed quietly to herself.

"You guys ready? We have homework that's due for tomorrow."

"After pudding!" Rachael said scraping the last traces of pudding from the cup.

"It's all gone!" Michael said grabbing it out of her hand.

Livs eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. Grab her! Before she stabs you with a fork!" Michael grabbed Rachael and dragged her away from the table and down through the great hall with her struggling all the way. "Rachael, we've been over this. You can enjoy your pudding IF you enjoy it in reasonable portions."

"But-"

"No buts!" Michael but in. "Too bad they don't have pudding-addicts anonymous meetings." He added to Liv.

"Yeah." She said walking along with them. Rachael now walking on her own.

"Liv!" They all turned around to find McGonagall walking towards them with professor Lupin at her side.

"Yes Professor?" She asked sweetly.

"I thought we could all have a little chat, about what you nearly confessed to earlier. I'm quite interested in what that might have been." She said.

"Oh, yeah, that, em, yeah that was nothing Professor." She replied shiftily looking towards Remus. He was the only one who could possibly know that she was the one who had dyed the Slytherin quiddich teams hair. Would he have told on her? She couldn't read his expression. She turned back to McGonagall once she started speaking.

"Oh really? Then what were you-" She was cut off.

"Liv!" James shouted running towards them, "we need to talk."

Great! This was just what she needed right now, as if she didn't have enough to handle right now HE comes along and adds to the load. "Not right now James."

"You're just going to keep saying that!" He said.

Was he blind?? "I'm kind of in the middle of something here James." She said nodding her head in McGonagalls direction, if this was about the hair there was no need for him to go down with her.

"I can wait." Fool.

"Mr Pott-"

McGonagall was once again cut off, this time by a group of giggling girls. First years by the looks of it. One of them was pushed out of the group and into their direction. It was the same girl who looked fit for her death bed earlier. She walked up to James and asked, "Is Liv your girlfriend?" She was obviously blind too, in Liv opinion, it was as if McGonagall and Lupin were wearing an invisibility cloak that only Liv could see through.

"No, she's not." James gave her an odd look.

"But you two were kissing in the hospital wing!" She argued.

Liv could have died. So much for keeping it quiet! Her head snapped to face James, "we agreed not to tell anyone!" She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh well done Liv! We can't deny it now!" James threw back at her.

"Well it would have been kind of hard to do that, since YOU TOLD EVERYONE!"

"I haven't told anybody!"

"Oh yeah, then how does she know?!"

"Maybe you told people 'cause it damn well wasn't me!"

"Brian told me." The girl cut it.

"And Brian is..." James prompted.

"My friend."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Who is he? Gryffindor? 1st year?"

"Yeah." She said.

"And how did he know?" James asked.

"He saw you!" She said retreating to her group of friends.

"Dammit! Everyone's going to know if the first years know!" Liv swore.

"You snogged James!" Rachael shrieked.

Liv looked at her guiltily and nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

Liv shook her head hesitantly.

"Why?! Your supposed to tell me these things!" She fumed.

"We agreed not to tell anyone!" James nodded his head in agreement. "I was so close to telling yo so many times today it's unreal!" Liv leaned over a bit towards Rachael. "And I was planning on telling you tonight anyway." She whispered.

"Hey!"

Liv sighed a long sigh. "I can't win, I just can't win!" She ranted turning around and making her way up the marble staircase.

"Where are you going?" She heard at least three people call at once.

"I don't know!" She shouted back. "I need to clear my head!"

"But we need to talk!" She wasn't sure who had shouted that on, but she ignored it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

I'm really sorry it took so long to update this (I do have excuses!) and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you!

Please review this chapter and let me know what you think of it!

-Katie


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been kinda busy, but I'm back in writing mode so updates will be more frequent now.**

**Enjoy!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Liv sighed and sat up in her bed. She'd come up here to think, that had been more than two hours ago, and still she was just as confused as ever.

She thought about sending her mum a letter, but decided against it, she'd have to go up to the owlery to send it and she didn't want to risk being intercepted by anyone.

She thought about avoiding a certain someone for the rest of her Hogwarts days. After a few minuets of considering this she decided that it just wouldn't work. What was she supposed to do in classes she had with him, or during quiddich? Nope, that idea had to be scrapped.

Then she thought about getting a second opinion on her situation, that idea had actually gotten her somewhere. She was waiting for Rachael to come up to bed, not wanting to risk going to find her. She just hoped Reachael could shed some light on the situation for her.

Another hour of dwelling in agonising confusion passed before Rachael came up to the dormitory. She walked in the door with a frustrated sigh and closed it harder than was necessary. Liv flung her curtains aside. This seemed to capture Rachael's attention. "Where have you been!? I've spent Merlin knows how long searching this castle for you!"

"I've been here all along, Rach." Liv replied in a caling tone. Though calm was certainly not an emotion she felt right now, she needed Rachael to be calm while she freaked out.

"In the DORMITORY! You've been here all along!!" Rachael fumed.

"Yeah, listen Rach-"

"No you listen! Your _supposed_ to be my best friend! How could you not tell me! This goes against every friend rule! Okay well maybe not, but still! Why would you want to keep secrets like this from me? Did you not trust that I would keep it private?"

Liv almost broke down at the look in Rachael's eyes. _Hurt. _As if this day wasn't enough of an emotional roller coaster already. She took a deep breath fighting back the tears that she was determined to keep in and explained: "It wasn't that I didn't trust you Rachael. I was going to tell you! But I just didn't have the opportunity. I only got out of the hospital wing last night. I was so tired and I just couldn't really handle a conversation like that at the time. And I haven't even had a minuet alone with you today! I was planning to tell you. Tonight. Now. Things just happened and really screwed up my plans! I'm sorry!" Liv grew more and more frantic with every sentence.

Rachael bit her lip and frowned. Apparently considering this apology. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where Liv was standing beside her bed and threw her arms around her. Liv smiled and hugged her back.

"Your still not fully forgiven until I get all the details!" Rachael insisted.

Liv chuckled slightly and nodded. They both climbed onto Livs bed, drew the curtains and cast a silencing charm before Liv proceeded to explain all the details.

"Where to begin?" Liv mumbled to herself.

"The start would be nice." Rachael muttered.

"Right." Liv smiled and rolled her eyes. "I was trying to sneak out of the hospital wing, I didn't want to waste my weekend stuck in there. I was just getting out of bed, I'd turned around to rearrange the pillows to make it look like I was sleeping. James came to see me. He caught me off-guard when I was still fixing my pillows and we started talking. It was the same as always at first. Just playful arguing. But then it got kind of serious. He said something like his friends don't argue with him and just let him win all the time. It was as if he was thanking me for doing it, which I guess I do understand, it must be pretty frustrating if people just agree with you all the time. We both stopped talking and then, we kissed. That's when we got interrupted by that damn first year. We were a bit dazed after that and we just agreed not to tell anyone. To just forget about it."

Rachael looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Ready for the questions?"

"Bring it." Liv replied, smiling hesitantly.

"Do you like him?"

"Whoa, no warm up question even? Just straight into the deep end?"

Rachael shrugged, "I didn't want to waste time on trivial questions... so do you?"

Liv bit her lip, "I'm not sure, I think I do. He's not as much of a jack-ass as he was last year. He's been kinda nice to me lately actually."

Rachael pursed her lips and frowned, in deep consentration. "Do you like talking to him?"

"Yeah." Liv shrugged.

"I mean, do you really like talking to him. Do you look forward to the times when you know you'll be able to talk to him, without any of his dumbass friends?"

"Like quiddich?"

"Sure, quiddich."

"Well, yeah, but that could just be because I like quiddich." Liv told her.

Rachael sighed. "If James wasn't on the team, would you still like it as much?"

Liv frowned. "I don't know. James and me both got on the in second year, and before that, when I used to play quiddich before Hogwarts, James would always be the one playing with me. I've never really played without him. I suppose it wouldn't really be the same without him, but I don't know if that would be for better or for worse."

Rachael rolled her eyes, "You are so clueless."

"What?" Asked Liv, puzzled.

"You like him." She said this slowly. Emphasising each word.

Liv sighed, she still wasnt convinced of that. "Okay, but that really doesn't help me right now."

"Well what do you want help with?" Asked Rachael, a satisfied smile on her face.

"How do I not make it awkward anymore?" She asked desperately.

"That's easy. You just don't act like anything has changed. It's only awkward if you make it awkward, if you act like everything is normal, then so will he."

Liv thought about this for a few minuets, then shrugged. "I suppose the only way to find out is to try it, right?"

Rachael smiled. "Exactly! Now onto more important business. How was that kiss?"

Liv smiled and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Liv struggled through Potions the next day, once again fit to fall asleep in class thanks to late night conversations with Rachael. Snape kept looking at her with more malice than ever before. He corrected her harshly on every mistake and even every potential mistake she was making. It was driving her nuts. Snape on three and a half hours of sleep was bad enough but this was Snape multiplied by ten. Liv was counting down the minuets to the end of class, thankful that by the time the bell rang she hadn't snapped. She got up, bottled her potion, packed away her things and shouldered her bag before walking towards the door, she was the first one to leave, or she _would _have been the first one to leave.

"Miss Tonks, Mr Potter, stay behind please." Snape voice rang in her ears.

Her hand slipped of the handle of the door and she turned around. What did he want? To torment her some more on her _pathetic potion-making skills_? Wasn't it enough that he'd already had two classed for that? She took a glance at James. He looked tense, and he was biting his lip. He looked nervous. Before she could ponder this further she was snapped out of her thoughts by a hard shoulder hitting into her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Emma Parkinson. She sounded anything but sorry as she sneered at Liv.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Bugger off, before I break your nose again."

"Is that a threat?" Emma's eyes glinted in the candle light of the dungeon.

"It's simply a warning." Liv replied coldly. She turned away from her and walked down to stand beside James. Soon they were the last ones left in the room.

Liv looked up at Snape and waited for him to begin.

"Do you know, Miss Tonks, why you are here?" Snape questioned standing behind his chair and leaning over it onto his desk.

Liv was baffled. "No."

"No _Sir._" Snape corrected.

Liv clenched her teeth together. "No S_ir_ I don't know why I'm going to be late for my next class." She replied.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, I'd advise you to keep your tongue in check if you hope to have anymore house points by the end of this conversation." Snape fumed. "Do you think you are above the rules here Miss Tonks?"

"No Sir, I don't." She said stiffly.

"Do you Mr Potter?" He turned his gaze to James.

"No Sir." He mumbled. Liv frowned. She'd never seen him look so defeated in front of Snape, what was going on?

"Then why do you persist to break the rules in this school?" He asked hotly.

Liv and James looked at each other, a confused gaze meeting a guilty one.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"For what?!" Liv blurted out before she could stop herself, drawing Snapes gaze once again to her.

"Lying." He answered. "And another ten for back chatting!" He added.

Liv was fuming now. None of this made much sense to her, it was as if Snape called them back to just rile them up so he could take the points that they'd won from the quiddich match away from them. She couldn't help it when her hair flared red.

"You are here because you were out of bed, and charmed the Slytherin quiddich teams hair!" He told her, eyes lingering on her hair.

"What?! What are yo-"

"Another ten points! Would you like to make it twenty?"

Liv shut her mouth with a snap. She looked over at James once again, he was looking down at his boots. _Guilty._ The word rang in her mind.

"There is no point in playing dumb, Potter already confessed. You will both have a weeks detention, be here at eight o'clock sharp, and bring your couldrins. Fifty points from Gryffindor." He informed them.

"Fifty!?" James found his tongue.

At the wrong moment. "Each!" Snape spat. "Now Get Out." He turned away from them and busied himself with something on his shelf.

They wasted no time in leaving. Liv was so mad she was sure James could hear her teeth grating off each other. She looked over at him, he was looking back at her timidly. She turned away and kept on walking.

"Liv-" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yes?" She asked after a few moments. Her voice wasn't as hard as she'd expected it to be, but he flinched away at the sound of it all the same. She turned away from him again, she didn't have time to waste with coaxing a conversation out of him, if she didn't hurry she'd lose even more points for being late. She cringed adding up how many they'd already lost. One-Hundred-and-Forty-Points. Not good.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They had arrived just barley on time for class, filing in with the last few stragglers. They hadn't talked for the whole way there. Liv could tell he was struggling with himself as to whether or not he should say something though. Once in the classroom Liv sat down in the chair that was left free in-between Rachael and Michael. She had avoided their curious glances and the fact that James had been staring at her for the whole class. As soon as class was over and she had calmed down a little bit she explained everything to them. They weren't happy about it, but it was obvious they tried not to show it or bring it up too much, incase they upset her. Things had been quite strained at dinner. The entire Gryffindor table was talking about the lost points, and what might have happened. It did nothing to brighten Livs mood.

It was 8:05pm. They were waiting outside the potions classroom for Snape. It wasn't like him to be tardy. Liv sighed, 'count your blessings' her mother would have said.

She looked up at James for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He still looked riddled with guilt. She decided to try make an effort at conversation, "Abby's gonna kill us."

James looked at her, startled. "Yeah, let's not tell her we were the ones to lose all those points."

Liv smiled grimly, thinking back to the last time they tried not to tell people of what they had done with each other. That time hadn't gone so well. "Yeah, we better not, she'll just make us do even more training." She was determined that this secret was one she'd take to the grave, excluding Rachael and Michael of course. "Have you told any of your friends?" She asked him. He looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Guess not."

"That would not be a good thing to do. It would get spread around faster than butter on hot toast." He explained.

Liv smiled knowingly. She turned her head at the sound of someone walking down the corridor, but it wasn't Professor Snape.

"Good, your here. Follow me. You will be serving detention in my class instead." Remus told them.

James looked over at Liv. She shrugged and began following Professor Lupin.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**There you go, lots of James and Liv, well not really, but in the next chapter there will be! And lots of Remus too! And there will be laughter and banter!**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!- Just tell me what you think... did you like it??**

**-Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what are we going to be doing then, you know, since Snape's not here?" Liv asked, choosing the desk in the middle of the first row, no point in walking all the way to the back of the class and getting set up just to be told to come back down to the front again. One of the many lessons she'd learned the hard way.

"You will be doing exactly the same thing here as you would if you were in the potions classroom." Remus replied.

Liv furrowed her brow, "What d'you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Professor Snape left me very strict instructions concerning your detentions. He unfortunately won't be able to make any of them," He told them with a slight smile.

James scoffed, "Unfourtunate?"

Liv rolled her eyes at him, still peeved at being here in the first place. "What instructions did he leave?" She was fairly sure she didn't want the answer to this question.

Picking up a piece of parchment off his desk and giving it a once over with his eyes Remus answered, "You have to brew one potion every night to perfection," Remus cringed, "If you don't the consequences will be ten points from you house for every potion you don't get correct."

"What?!" Liv blurted out. She looked over at James, his jaw hung open and his eyes were wide. "That man needs to get laid! Honestly, does he really get his kicks out of taking points from Gryffindor?" She fumed.

Remus stared at her in shock. James had also directed his attention to her insted of the sheet in Remus' hands.

"Don't look at me like that, you both thought it, I'm just the one who voiced it!" She defended. _Please don't take any points! I've done enough damage for today!_

"Be that as it may I'm going to over look the fact that you did voice it." He looked back down to his parchment shaking his head and muttering something about 'Merlin' and 'your mother'.

Liv shrugged determined not to dwell on the fact that he was talking about her mum, she'd probably blow up if she had anymore stress added onto her load right now. "Can we choose the potions or is that also planned down to the very last detail?"

"There's a list here, 5 potions, one for each day I suppose."

Liv closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's Tuesdays potion?" Asked James.

"He didn't specify days to potions." Remus said still looking down at the potions.

"Surprisingly." Liv put in.

Remus looked to her, she stared back. He took a deep breath, "Forgive me, I'm not very good with potions, and I don't recognise any of these," He walked around his desk and laid the parchment of punishment on James and Liv's desk. Liv scanned it over with her eyes.

_Amortentia_

_Draught of Living Death_

_Blood-Replenishing Potion_

_Confusing & Befuddlement Draught_

_Elixir to Induce Euphoria_

"You got to be kidding me!" Liv blurted. "He's off his rocker!"

Remus looked from the confused look on James face as he stared blankly at the parchment to Livs outraged expression, "What's wrong?"

"This cannot be the list he left you!" She told him in disbelief.

"It is. Why can't this be right?" He asked befuddled.

"Why? Because almost all of these potions are NEWT level potions! And the one, the _one_ that isn't, we haven't even covered yet!" She ran a hand through her hair and let out a long breath, "I take it back, he doesn't need to get laid, I have the greatest sympathy for any woman who has to come within two feet of his-"

"Liv!" James cut her off.

She looked over at him, her expression serious, "Your right, I feel sorry for any woman _or _man that has to come within two feet of his-"

"LIV!" James interrupted again.

"What?!" She asked, anger lacing her voice. James nodded his head to the left. She looked up to see the pale face of Remus staring back at her.

"Please_, _please, do not finish that sentence." He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Liv looked back down at the potion list and sighed. "I suppose we better get to work if we don't want to be here all night." She scrunched her nose up and turned her long navy hair into floppy spikes that fell down over her forehead.

James and Remus looked on in astonishment, "I'll never get over seeing you do that." James breathed.

"Doing what?" She asked without looking up from her cauldron to meet his gaze.

"Morphing." He answered simply.

"Oh." She moved a hand up to touch her hair. "I didn't want to get it in the potion." She shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

"What? Morphing?" She asked, sneaking a glance at Remus. She was well aware of how painful it was for him to transform every month. He was staring at her intently, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, morphing."

"No." She frowned, averting her gaze and going back to preparing her cauldron. "Its slightly uncomfortable, if its my first time trying a certain body type or hair style, I get used to it quickly though, it's second nature to me. Like changing your clothes I suppose, sometimes they're stiff and you need to break them in, other times its just not the type of thing your used to wearing and you don't feel right in them until you get used to it. Same principal, only difference is I change me."

James mouth formed a silent "Oh.", and he too began to set up for his potion.

Liv looked back up to Remus. He was gazing back at her, a look of fascination and... Regret? clouded his features. She cleared her throat, snapping him back to realitly. "Uh, I need to get a sixth year potions textbook for my potion, I'm pretty sure I can just conjure the ingredients and instruments I need."

"Yeah, and the fire won't be a problem. I can take care of that." James added. "Which potion are we starting with?"

Liv took a deep breath, "Might as well be Amortentia."

James grimaced, "Do we have to start with the _love potion_?"

Realization dawned on Remus' face, he didn't know much about potions but this one certainly rang a bell. "This is the potion that smells like the person you love?" He asked, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Yes, that's the one." Liv replied.

Remus paled, he knew exactly what it would smell of. Coffee and vanilla. _Her._Her smell would linger in his classroom. Did Snape purposely do this to torture him? Did he anticipate his absence and _purposely _put his daughter on detention just to brew a potion that would remind him of how good her mother always smelled? Of course he did! It all made sense now! This would be the perfect way to cause even more friction between him and Liv, not to mention he probably _did _get his kicks from taking hard earned points off of Gryffindor. And he even managed to draw James and Lilly's grandson into this! Cruel is the only word that really fits for him. Nevermind what this might do to him but the effect it might have on Liv. Cruel.

"Can I go get the book?" She asked, catching his attention.

He looked at her, startled. "Uh, yes." He cleared his throat, "Actually I'll go get it, you two should prepare... ingredients and such."

Liv frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked warily.

"Yes. Fine." He replied stiffly, already walking toward the door.

James looked over to her, "What d'you think that was about?"

Apparently he was comfortable talking to her again.

Liv shrugged her shoulders and began conjuring the ingredients. She heard him sigh beside her.

"Liv, I'm sorry I got us into this mess. After you rushed off, I was distracted and McGonagall started asking questions, I just answered them without knowing it. I didn't even realise Snape was behind her. I wasn't even looking at her, I was about to run after you. By the time I realised he was there, it was too late. I'm sorry." He apologised.

Liv gave him a weak and slightly forced smile. It wasn't that she held him responsible. No. That would be ridiculous, they were bound to end up here sooner or later. But even though it was inevitable didn't mean she wasn't annoyed about it. "It's okay James, let's just get this over with."

James opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, aparently deciding against it. He frowned, "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

He sounded nervous. Since when did James get nervous? "Go ahead."

James turned to look her in the eye. "I-"

"Got it!" Lupin said striding back into the classroom and over to where they were stood in front of the desk.

He sat it on the bench in front of them, smiling warmly. His smile however faltered when he saw the flushed face of James and the slightly tense face of Liv.

Liv lunged for the book mumbling a quick "Thanks," to Remus. She flipped the pages urgently to find the correct potion, desperate for a distraction.

Remus nodded and turned to walk rather awkwardly back to his desk. He took a seat and looked up at the two teens clumsily moving around each other to get to varius ingredients and mumbling barley coherent apologies when they accidentally bumped elbows off one another. He shook his head, amused and set to correcting some papers for his first years.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Two hours later Remus stared unseeing at the very same parchment he had begun to correct half an hour ago. The smell grew more and more intense with every passing minuet. The over-sensitive werewolf smell didn't help much either. The ever present nagging to just run back to her became almost too much to resist. It was harder and harder with every breath to stay in his seat and keep his composure. Severus Snape was an evil man...

Liv breathed in deeply, trying to place the familier scent wafting from her cauldrin. Minty, yet pleasently musky. Why couldn't she put smell to face? It was so familiar! In the back of her mind where she couldn't get to at the moment! She glared at the liqued in front of her, blaming it for her inability to recall the image she knew was there, just out of reach.

James eyes shifted from what he was doing to Liv nervously. He knew exactly who his potion smelled of. Chocolaty and fruity, an odd combination that, in his opinion, only she could pull off right. He closed his eyes and sniffed deeply. Biting back a sigh he opened his eyes to find her attention had turned to him.

She looked at him curiously, her head tilted slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly at her before turning away, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Liv cleared her throat. "I think we're done here."

Remus looked up, coughing slightly as he did so. "Well, that's good. I expect you have some, homework or something to get done before tomorrow. Cork your potion and you can get going."

Liv frowned and looked away from him quickly noticing his discomfort. Was it from what he smelled? Could it be? No he left. There's no way he could smell her mother, there's no way he could love her. He left her, he broke her! No one could do that to someone they 'loved'. He must be smelling something else, someone else. That's why he was so uncomfortable, he was getting the scent of somebody other than the mother of his child, who was in the room. It just wasn't possible for him to smell her. Was it?

Liv filled up the beaker, walked over and put it on Remus' desk, keeping her eyes trained to the floor the whole way. Eye contact was not something she needed right now.

Turning around she walked briskly back to her desk and discreetly filled another beaker, putting it into her bag before Remus had a chance to see what she was doing. She cast her eyes around the room. Neither of its other occupants were looking at her, a good sign. She magicked away the rest of the contents of her cauldrin and the remaining supplies she didn't need. Shouldering her bag she walked to the front of the room to wait for James.

"Straight to your comon room now, its after hours." Remus called while James joined Liv at the door.

"Sure." Liv mumbled leading the way out.

"Night professor." James said following right behind her.

They'd almost made it the whole way back before James worked up the nerve to speak.

"So, what's the potion for?" He asked casually.

Liv stopped dead in her tracks, "You saw that?"

James rolled his eyes, "Your not nearly as discreet as you think you are."

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black!"

"What?" James looked confused.

Liv took a deep breath, summoning the patients she knew had to be there somewhere. "Muggle expression, sorry. Grandad says it a lot."

"That's not what I meant! I know what it _means_! I just don't know why your using it in this particular context." James replied.

Liv stared at him. "I'm using it in this particular context because _you_ don't have a discreet bone in your body!"

"Oh yeah?" James asked. Did she know how he felt? Was he being obvious.

"Yeah!"

"Like when?"

"Like when what?"

"Like when have I ever not been discreet?"

"Like the time you 'discreetly' tried to do your potions homework in the middle of potions _class_, and lost us 30 points." Liv pointed out.

"That's all you got?" Maybe she really didn't know how he felt.

"No."

"No?"

"Well I can't think of them right now!"

"That's because that was the one time. I'm the master of discrete."

"In your dreams!"

"And in reality too!"

"Not a cha-"

Liv was cut off. Her mouth not able to form the words to argue with his stuck to hers.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back. "Wh- wh- wh-" She stuttered.

James sighed and dropped his head. "That is what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"That your discreet?" Her brain worked furiously to try and catch up with this change of events.

"No!" He let out a frustrated groan. "Liv I like you! I like you a lot! Probably more than like! My potion smelled of you! I- I- I" He couldn't find the word.

"Love me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said, slightly hoarse.

Livs mouth formed a silent "O". "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" James tone of voice made it sound like the most stupid question in the world.

"Yeah, why?" Liv persisted. "We argue all the time! Up until this year we hadn't even had a proper conversation in like four or five years, how can you love me?"

"Don't you see Liv?!" He asked desperately. "I love you because we argue. Even arguing with you is easier than pretending to be someone I'm not around my friends! Merlin, why am I even with them?! You were the best friend I ever had! You still are, even without having regular conversations! Those arguments and pranking games mean so much more to me than a lifetime of their friendship! I miss the days before hogwarts, when things were simple, and popularity didn't get in the way. When it was just you and me. I miss you. I didn't realize it before, but this year, even with all the detentions, has been a breath of fresh air, I don't think I can go back to living in a cloud of smoke now."

Liv nodded and bit her lip, prossesing all this information. "Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh?" James laughed bitterly, running a hand through his hair. "That's all you've got to say?"

Liv shrugged, "Well there's this."

She walked up to his closing the distance once more between their lips. They stayed in the corridor until all sense of time vanished, only moving when the light of a wand lit up their locked faces. They broke apart immediately.

"What are you two doing out here after hours?" The head boy asked. He looked amused.

Him and the head girl standing beside him, wearing a wry smile must have been out patrolling the corridors and found them.

"Uh, we were, uh-" James stammered.

"We were comming back from detention with professor Lupin."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Yeah, we got sidetracked." James mumbled.

The two older teens chuckled. "Look," The girl said, "Your about fifty feet away from the common room, if you hurry up and go right now, Jay and I didn't see anything, or anyone out of bed."

Liv looked at the girl and smiled her thanks before grabbing James' arm and dragging along the corridor and through the portrait hole.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Well that's it! Sorry for any inaccuracies with the potion, I don't have my book handy right now.**

**So... DID YOU LIKE IT? I wasn't really that happy with it, I thought it was kind of sloppy...**

**Review and tell me what you thought, Pleassssssse?? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! Love you all!**

**-Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

Liv practically glided into her dorm room before plopping down on her bed with a sigh.

"For someone coming back from detention, you're unusually happy." Rachael commented from her bed.

Liv looked over at her, she was lying on her stomach, painting her fingernails, her transfiguration book open in front of her, obviously not being used. "Yeah." She replied, her tone slightly more dreamy than she intended. She looked over at another bed in the room, the curtains drawn fully.

"They've been in there since they came up here, probably moping about James having detention or something." Rachael shrugged. "How'd it go?"

"Snape wasn't there." Liv told her.

"Well that's a plus." She replied brightly.

"Lupin was instead."

"Oh." They word sounded oddly awkward coming from Rachael.

"Yeah, and Snape left us potions to brew."

"Tough break, hard potions?" She asked barely interested, staring at her nails.

Liv smiled evilly, she hadn't come to the best part of her night yet that would certainly draw her attention when she got there. "Amortentia."

"The love potion, Amortentia." Her gaze shot up to meet Liv's.

"What other Amortentia's do you know of?"

"But that's not covered until sixth year!"

"I think that was his point."

"That git! Did you make it okay?"

"Yeah it was perfect."

Rachael grinned, "And what did it smell of."

Liv blushed and shrugged. She had to draw Rachael away from this topic. "I kissed James."

"WHAT?!" Rachael shot up and off her bed to stand in front of Liv.

Well that's one way to distract her. "Well actually he kissed me."

"Tell. Me. Everything. From the beginning." She settled down on the bed beside Liv.

"We were walking back, and talking, and he kissed me. Then we talked some more and I kissed him. After that I kinda lost track of who kissed who, the head boy and head girl found us snogging in the corridor. They let us go though. Thank Merlin! We're in enough trouble as it is. Anyway so we snogged in the comon room for a while and then I came to bed." She purposely left out the details, in case _people _were listening. Which turned out to be the right thing to do as the next moment the curtain around the bed flew open and a wild looking Ashley burst from inside. She threw her wand out before Liv could even react and ran from the room, Claire hot on her heals.

Liv felt a burning point in the middle of her forehead. She reached up to touch it and found a bump. "Rachael what is it?" She asked frantically turning to her.

Rachael's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin."

Liv raced over to the mirror. Her breathing began to sky rocket. Right there in the middle of her forehead was the biggest boil she had ever seen in her life. She scrunched up her face and tried to morph it away. "Rachael it won't go away! Why won't it go away??"

Rachael rushed over to her and took hold of her by the arms. "Liv. You need to calm down, before you faint."

She nodded dumbly.

"Okay, we're going to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry will take care of it." She said slowly.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not going out there like this!" She screeched.

"Liv would you rather go now, when everyone is in bed, or tomorrow, when everyone is up?"

"Let's go!" She quickly walked acrross the room. "I'm going to kill Ashley!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Twenty minuets later Liv sat on a bed in the hospital wing, with Rachael, McGonagall, Madam Pomfry and James all surrounding her. Three of these four people's presence was easily understandable. Rachael had brought her here, she had been there for the whole thing. McGonagall was her head of house, of course she'd be there, a Gryffindor student in the hospital wing late at night, she had to be there. Madam Pomfry, well that was obviously. James on the other hand shouldn't be here. If Liv had her way, he wouldn't be, but here he was standing right in front of her seeking the eye contact that she was giving to the floor.

He had seen them rush out of the comon room, Liv's hands covering her face and followed them. It hadn't taken him long to catch up. She'd tried to hide the hideous sight of her forehead from him, that hadn't worked out well. He'd laughed, until Liv punched him angrily on the arm that is. Rachael had explained what had happened to him.

And here they were having to explain it to the school Healer and Deputy Headmistress.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, exasperated. Liv being in the hospital wing was hardly an uncommon occurrence.

Liv picked at the bedsheet under her. James looked at something interesting on his shoes.

Rachael looked at McGonagall. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened Professor! Ashley attacked Liv! She looked mad Professor!"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Was this 'attack' unprovoked?"

"Completely! Me and Liv were just talking about her and James and Ashley whips out her wand like a deranged seal and well the rest is plain to see!" She finished gesturing to Liv's face.

She had to go there didn't she? Liv had specifically warned her about too much information and there she went blabbering about the conversation they were having before the incident. How was that of any importance to McGonagall?

"You were talking about James and Liv?"

"Yeah, they snogged for like half an hour tonight before Liv came up to bed." Rachael told McGonagall freely.

McGonagall closed her eyes and grimaced, obviously sorry she asked.

Liv exhaled loudly. "Rachael, me and you are going to have a little talk about private conversations and a need to know basis in the very near future."

She saw the corners of McGonagalls mouth twitch slightly before Madam Pomfry pushed a rather repulsive looking green potion into her hands. Liv made a face and downed the potion, if it was going to get rid of the boil, she'd drink ten of them.

"Alright off to bed, I'll deal with this in the morning."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day Liv woke up completly boil free and noted during her first class that Ashley was missing. She smiled to herself at this thought. Ashley soon rejoined classes though and was present for Transfiguration. The whole way through the class Liv could feel the glare on her back. She ignored her. Lunch was next, she wouldn't have to be near her then, and she could begin plotting her revenge. She knew she was being petty in wanting to get her back but the girl had giving her a freaking forehead boil, she had to pay!

Class ended and Liv was almost out the door when McGonagall called her to stay behind. She caught Ashley give Claire an evil look, poor girl probably thought Liv was going to get into trouble because of whatever lie she had made up to get out getting in trouble. Didn't she realise McGonagall was a well seasoned teacher and could see through almost any lie a student could tell? Probably not, she wasn't that bright after all.

Liv walked to the front of the room and hopped up onto a desk waiting for McGonagall to finish writing something down on a piece of parchment.

She finished and handed the peice of paper to her. "Get this book out of the library and read it. Let me know when your done."

"Yes, Professor." Animigus homework. Great.

"And Liv?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from reading the parchment.

"Would you like to know why Ashley jinxed you?"

"Sure." She replied.

"She, apparently has fancied James since first year." She told her quietly.

"Oh." Liv was not expecting that. Sure most girls fancied James, and the girls in her dorm talked about him a lot but this must have been pretty serious to go and give them a boil.

McGonagall smiled. "You'll be late for lunch." She gestured to the door.

"Right." She got off the desk and walked to the door.

"And another thing Liv." Liv turned around. "You didn't hear that from me."

Liv nodded and headed to lunch.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**What did ya think? Review and tell me please!**

**I might not be able to update as frequently on any of my stories, if anyone is reading both HP ones, because I started yet another multi-chapterd fic, I'll do my best to though!**

**-Katie**


	13. Author's Note, sorry!

As I said in my AN for 6TMOT (if any of you read it) I'm taking a little break. I know, it's been ages since I've updated and you probably think, "Well she's already had a break!"... Yeah I'm taking a longer break. Sorry.

Real life stuff is taking priority over my fics right now.

I have _not _abandoned them... They're my babies. :)

-Katie


End file.
